


Sister of Darkness Season One

by Kat2016



Series: Sister of Darkness Series [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Eventual Kol Mikaelson/(OFC) Parker Gilbert, Multi, Non-Canon Relationship, Original Character(s), Soul Sharing, series-rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 13:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 32,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15001889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat2016/pseuds/Kat2016
Summary: Elena has an older sister, her name is Parker Gilbert. Katherine had a cousin who's name was Patience. Tatia had a cousin who was raised as her sister named Petra. But unlike the Doppelgangers they don't just look identical, they are the same person reborn. Parker in all of her lives has had powers of the mind. Eventual a Kol/OFC romance and many OC's with almost everyone friendships





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on FFN but this has been reworked, yes I am Vampire2016 from FFN.

 

**Some woods Somewhere**

Parker Gilbert glanced around realizing she was standing on the side of a road, heading through the woods. Parked just off the road was a vehicle. On the vehicle's hood lay a body. Not far from the car was another body laying in the middle of the road. Parker walked slowly to the body on the vehicle and gasped when she saw the man's neck. His neck was ripped open, shredded. She quickly moved to the other body, a woman. Just like the man her neck was ripped open.

Unknown to Parker someone was watching her as she looked at the dead couple. The person had seen her appear out of thin air. Just as suddenly as she had appeared she disappeared.

**Gilbert House**

"Parker wake up! Don't want to be late to your first day of work." Jenna said flicking on the light causing Parker to groan.

"I'm up," Parker yelled throwing her pillow at the door, causing Jenna to laugh and walk away.

Getting out of bed she remembered the night before and made a mental note to check the news. She quickly took a shower; once she was out she put on her nice black skinny pants, a black tank top with a red blouse over it. She put her hair in a complicated braid before putting on her black ankle boots.

Grabbing her leather jacket and wallet Parker excited her bedroom. Passing her younger sister Elena's room she could see her sister writing in her diary. Pausing to watch her sister for a second, Parker could see her little sister was trying to soldier on through it, and pretend she was ok. But Parker knew otherwise. Parker continued on downstairs to find Jenna officially freaking out.

"Hey Jenna, calm down it's ok." Parker said trying to calm her aunt down, Just then Elena came in the kitchen.

"Toast, I can make toast." Jenna declared as she continued to freak out.

"It's all about the coffee, Aunt Jenna." Elena announced getting a cup as Jeremy walked in.

"Is there coffee?" Jeremy asked sleepily walking to the coffee.

"Your first day of school and I am totally unprepared. Lunch money?" Jenna asked holding up five dollars.

"I'm good.” said Elena as she took another sip of coffee as Jeremy took the money with a slight nod.

"Jenna don't you have a big presentation today?" Parker asked as they all looked at their aunt.

"I'm meeting my thesis advisor at... NOW...crap!" Jenna gasped grabbing her stuff.

"Then go, I'll take care of stuff here." Parker said giving her aunt a nod.

"Yeah we'll be fine." Elena said before looking at Jeremy  "You ok?"

"Don't start, Parker I'm going to your car." Jeremy said leaving as Parker turned her head to the TV. Just in time to see the missing persons report.

"Brooke and Darren," Parker mumbled. Recognizing the couple from the night before.

"What?" Elena asked looking at her older sister.

"Oh nothing Elena. I’ve got to go, and Bonnie's parked outside." Parker said running to her car and getting in while receiving a look from Jeremy when she got in. "Oh shut it."

**Mystic Falls High**

Parker pulled her mustang into the staff parking lot. Glanced at her brother as she revved the engine twice, before shutting off the ignition.

"I can't believe my older sister is going to be my guidance Counselor." Jeremy said getting out of the car at the same time as Parker did.

"Don't forget I will also be here for years to come, or at least I should. I have to get to the office to get some stuff." Parker said walking to the office as quickly as she could manage without running. Upon entering the office she saw the back of a guy who was talking to the secretary.

"Ah Ms. Gilbert you have decided to arrive, excuse me sweetie I have to get her some stuff real quick. Then we can get back to your schedule." The secretary behind the desk said before getting up to grab some stuff.

"Of course," Stefan said stepping to the side to make room for Parker.

"Thanks, since there's a student in here I'm safe. Hi I'm Parker Gilbert. Mystic Falls alum, and new counselor." Parker said holding her hand out to Stefan.

"Hi, Stefan Salvatore." Stefan said shaking her hand.

"Salvatore, as in Zach Salvatore?" Parker asked looking at Stefan, holding onto his hand.

"Yes, he's my uncle," Stefan said letting go of her hand.

"Here you are Ms. Gilbert, Mr. Tanner is expecting you in his class today and tomorrow. And since you are going to be a Counselor from now on, I suggest you start getting here earlier from _now_ on ." The woman said with a small glare, sending Parker out of the office without another word.

"She still doesn't like you, does she?" Bonnie asked as Parker glanced at her and Elena.

"Elena. Oh. My. God." Caroline said walking up and pulling Elena into a hug.

"I'm off to see Tanner," Parker said walking away, dragging her thumb across her throat, as Bonnie told her 'Good luck'.

Walking down the hall Parker received many looks, most because she was basically a party legend and wild child in the school. In fact if you asked anyone who knew her she could down more shots in under a minute than anyone else in town. Entering Mr. Tanner's classroom brought back memories, almost all of them involved the look she was receiving at the moment.

"Ms. Gilbert, are you ever on time for anything?" Mr. Tanner asked turning back to the board continuing to write.

"Nope, never. I was born three days after my due date; I was five minutes late to my parent's funeral. I was an hour late to prom. I completely missed my high school graduation; of course I was in a drunk for that one, along with several people who shall remain unnamed. I also missed my third through sixth birthdays because I was in a coma. So yeah, I'm always late." Parker assured him. She took a seat at the desk with 'PJG' carved into it.

"Hey that's my seat for troublesome students in my classes." Mr. Tanner said as she sat down.

"Oh I know, remember. It was my assigned seat in all of your classes, and detention. After all I spent so much time in this seat I engraved my initials on it, just to haunt you." Parker said as student started to enter the room. Running her hand over the etched marks.

"I can't believe I have to deal with you for the next two days. Thought I was rid of you when you graduated." Mr. Tanner muttered before starting class. "Everyone Ms. Gilbert will be with us for today and tomorrow to view a teacher at work. And to view students in their natural environment. After that she will be your Counselor from now on."

"Sweet we get a hot Counselor now." A kid from the football team said, leaning back in his chair.

"Wait we all know her as Parker, can we keep calling her Parker?" Another kid asked, elbows on their desk appearing attentive.

"School rules state that you should call me Ms. Gilbert or Ms. Parker, but almost never Parker during school hours. Unless you visit me for counseling in which case you are allowed to call me Parker, it is less formal and more comfortable for you to talk that way with me." Parker said silencing the class.

"I'm shocked you know the rules so well," Mr. Tanner muttered starting on his planned lecture for the first day back. Throughout the class Parker watched as Stefan and Elena kept staring at each other. While Bonnie kept texting Elena. ‘I should probably stop them, but… Not my class!’

By the end of the day Parker was almost ready to stab her eyes out with her pen. After all the students from the last hour left the room Parker stood to leave. She was at the door when Mr. Tanner spoke to her.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Mr. Tanner asked with a smile knowing how much Parker hated him.

"Got to take my brother home, Oh and then I'm off to get drunk in hopes of forgetting spending the entire day with you." Parker said sweetly with a small smirk.

"That is probably the reason you're not the guardian of your siblings. And how did you, an alcoholic become a guidance counselor?" Mr. Tanner asked standing up.

"No the reason I can't be their guardian is because I could drop into a coma at any second, or at least that’s what a single doctor says. I’m a counselor because there is a saying ‘Do as I say, not as I do.’." Parker said walking away and leaving behind a shocked Tanner. Reaching her car she found Jeremy already standing there.

"Hey want to go to the grill? I need a DD." Parker asked getting into the car.

"I get to drive your car? Hell yeah." Jeremy almost shouted as they pulled out of the parking lot onto the road, causing Parker to smirk.

**Mystic Grill**

Twenty minutes later found Parker sitting at the bar with her second glass of bourbon. She had already watched Jeremy try and get Vicki's attention, and fail. She’d heard about Caroline wanting Stefan. And currently Matt was talking to Bonnie about Elena. Zoning out Parker ordered another drink and pulled out her phone. She had a text from Zach S, 'Call Carol'. Groaning Parker called the mayor's wife.

"Parker, I asked Zach to text you this morning. Why are you just now calling me?" Carol said sounding impatient.

"Carol I’ve been at the school all day. I work there now, as the new counselor, and I didn't have time to check my phone." Parker said annoyed at the older woman.

"Oh I forgot you got the job, congratulations." Beamed Carol.

"Yeah thanks, now why did I need to call you?" Parker asked finishing her drink.

"Oh right, at the next Founder’s Party we are having a meeting. You are required to attend this meeting. You've missed almost all of them." Carol said sternly like a mother.

"I'll be there Carol, now good bye." Parker said hanging up the phone.

"Hey Parker, or should I call you Ms. Gilbert?" Stefan asked walking up to her at the bar.

"Parker's fine." Parker said before signaling for another drink.

"Okay. I was wondering how do you know Zach? He doesn't really leave the boarding house often." Stefan asked

"He's part of the town council and so am I, took my fathers spot.I can understand why he doesn't leave often, that house is a bitch to clean. I mean I used to have to do it." Parker said before downing her drink.

"What do you mean you used to have to clean it?" Stefan asked with a questioning look.

"I lived there after I graduated high school, until my parents died. Most of my stuff is actually still there." Parker said with a shrug.

"Well I guess that explains why Zach has one room locked  all the time." Stefan said before getting up to go.

"Yup, that’s be my room. See you tomorrow Stefanie." Parker said smirking.

Stefan stopped by the table he had left, so he could talk with Parker. "Did she just call me Stefanie?" He asked the group.

"Yeah that's my big sister for yea. If you're a guy she gives you a girl's name, opposite way for girls. She calls me Elliot, Bonnie is Bobby, Caroline is Carl, and Matt is Mary, Tyler is Trish, and Jeremy is Jessica." Elena explained.

"She does that with everyone?" Stefan asked earning nods from everyone. "Okay then, well  I have to go. Bye"

Parker sat at the bar two drinks later when Jeremy came up to her and told her she had enough to drink, and it was time to go. Once they were home and Parker was in bed, she was out like a light.

**Mystic Falls High**

Mr. Tanner was asking about the battle of Willow Creek. Both Bonnie and Matt didn't know the answer, then he tried asking Elena and she didn't know either.

"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena. But personal excuses ended with summer break." Mr. Tanner said making Parker want to rip his heart out.

"There were 346 casualties. Unless you're counting local civilians." Both Stefan and Parker said at the same time as if sharing the same brain. Parker spoke with slight aggression.

"That's correct, Mister...?" Mr. Tanner said looking at Stefan shocked that both he and Parker knew the answer.

"Salvatore." Stefan said looking at Parker.

"Salvatore, any relation to the original settlers here in Mystic falls?" Mr. Tanner asked.

"Distant," Stefan said looking at Tanner.

"Well, very good. Except, of course there were no civilian casualties in the battle." Mr. Tanner said still looking at Stefan.

"Actually, there were 27, Mr. Tanner. Confederate Soldiers fired upon a church, believing it housed enemy weapons. They had been severely wrong . It is considered a night of great loss. Some upstanding citizens and guests to our town were in that church. You can check the founder's archives in city hall if you’d like. Heck I'll even lend you my key." Parker said remembering reading it in the history stuff that left out the stuff on vampires.

"I’ll, take your word for it Ms. Gilbert." Mr. Tanner said before continuing with the lecture.

At the end of the day Parker wanted to claw her eyes out again. But at least tomorrow she got to work from her office. None of her work required her in the office for the first two days because students generally just did pretesting, so that night she planned to go to the bar and look over papers while she drank. But both Jeremy and Elena where going to the bonfire and she had no one to drive her home. She went to her Office and thanked the other Counselor for covering for her the first two days and left for the bar.

Parker didn't drink anything but water for the first half of the stack of papers, but by the time she was three quarters done she had already had three glasses of bourbon. That's when she drifted off to sleep with her head on the bar.

**Woods, by the Bonfire**

Parker opened her eyes to find herself in the woods. She watched as Vicki turned around and was attacked. As the younger girl dropped, Parker to gasped body jerking back. “ _Vampire”_

**Mystic Grill**

"Hey Parker you should head home, you seem pretty tired" The bartender said taking the empty glass from her.

"Yeah, you’re probably right, I'll pay my tab tomorrow night." Parker said grabbing her stuff before leaving. Once at home Parker ran upstairs having gotten home before anyone else. Getting inside of her room she dropped all of her stuff and grabbed her sketchbook drew what she had witnessed but being sure to obscure the faces of the two beings, just in case someone saw it.

Finishing the sketch Parker heard the front door open down stairs. Quickly she changed into her pajamas and went to sleep before anyone knew she was awake.


	2. Night of the Comet

**Random Woods near Mystic Falls**

Parker stood behind a tree, about fifteen feet away from the tent, of a young couple. She had seen the being  disappear into the trees, right above where the young man had been standing. She recognized him from an old picture that Zach had boxed in the basement. Parker never moved from her place behind the tree as the being  killed the young couple. It hadn't taken her long to realize that the being was a vampire, and that he was Zach's Uncle Damon. This also meant that, Stefan, was actually Uncle Stefan. Parker, wasn't so sure how she felt, about her sister having a relationship with a vampire. That was the Uncle of one of her friends. Parker closed her eyes. 

**Gilbert House**

The next day Parker stood in the kitchen staring at the wall with a cup of coffee in her hand. Curly brown hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail, long tendrils hung into her face. Hazel eyes hooded with sleep.

Parker was pulled from her daze Jenna waved her hand in front of her inches from her face. She shook her head turning to her aunt who looked at her with a worried expression.

"How long has it been since you took your medication?" Jenna asked looking over her pale niece.

"I don't know four days maybe. Zach said my new prescription got delivered a couple days ago." Parker lied taking a long drink of her coffee and ignoring her glaring aunt.

"Parker you need to go over there and get them. You're supposed to take them every day. Aren’t they supposed to stop you from zoning out, or closing in on yourself." Jenna said scolding her like a child before she left.

"Hey Parker ready to go? Jer already left," Elena said walking in the kitchen, bag in hand.

"Yeah I’m ready to go. Could you drive? I'll feel better later in the day, I’m feeling a little off." Parker said tossing Elena her keys.

"Ok,  _ You  _ must not be feeling well. You only allow people to drive your car when your drunk. Let's go." Elena said looking at her sister with raised eyebrows.

**Mystic Falls High**

Once Parker was in her office she set to work getting all of the evals from the first two days of school out and sorted on her desk. Once her day had started she gave feedback to all of the staff and explained how things were going to work with her as the counselor and basic school stuff. The rest of her day went the same just with different staff member and teens come to talk with her. By the end of the day just as Parker had said she looked a lot better than she had in morning. So Elena trusted her to drive to the grill and not fuss over her. 

**Mystic Grill**

Parker sat at the bar for twenty minutes drinking before she decided to send a text to Zach.

'Can you get all my meds around? -Parker'

'Come on over, but be careful. Z' It didn't take more than five minutes for her to get a reply. 

‘Why? Afraid I’ll get eaten? -Parker’

‘Just be carefull! -Zach’

Parker finished her drink and paid her bill. On her way out she stopped by Bonnie and Caroline’s table to chat and  see where Elena was. They informed her that she went to Stefan’s house. Parker told them thanks before she getting into her car and driving to the Salvatore boarding house. She pulled in and parked just as Elena was about to get into her own car.

"What are you doing here Parker? You still don't look to hot." Elena asked Parker as she got out of her car.

"Stop worrying Elliot, I came to get my meds from Zach. You know that guy that lives here, that I lived with for several year. That way you and Jenna can stop hovering over my shoulder and bothering me." Parker exclaimed walking to the door.

"Guess you'll just have to wait and see won't you, Brother?" Damon smirked to Stefan as Parker came in causing both brothers to look at her.

"Is Zach home? He said my medication came in and he had them." Parker said slowly stepping down the steps into the main room.

"He is home, I'll go find him for you." Damon said smirking before walking away to get Zach.

"Parker what are you doing here? What medication? I could have sent it with Elena for you, she was just here." Stefan said noticing his counselors pale skin for the first time that day; slowly he was moving forward to get a better look at her. Just then Zach rushed into the room.

"Parker you should’ve come over the first time I texted. Have you talked with your new doctor about changing your medication yet? You remember how these ones make you feel, and act. Just take them only when you feel like you need them; until you go and talk to your new doctor. They might be countering each other." Zach said walking up to her with Damon not far behind him with a slight look of worry having recognized her from a place unknown.

"Z-man I'm fine. No need to worry about me, I will call my doc and have a talk with them. Remember I am not a child, now I’ve gotta go. Booze to drink, people to mess with. The usual!" Parker said with a smirk causing Stefan, and Zach to frown with concerned looks. With a final wave at the three men, she waltzed out of the house.

Parker sat in her car for several moments before leaving the boarding house, once at home she sat in the car for a few more minutes before grabbing her stuff and exiting the car. Entering the house just in time to see Jeremy disappearing up stairs and out of her view, as soon as the front door was shut Jenna turned to her saying, "Please tell me that you went and got your meds from Zach?"

"Yes Jenna I got them, that doesn't mean I'm going to take them. I am 23 years old and I have the right to decide to take medication that makes me feel like a zombie or not. I haven't been taking them like I am supposed to since a week or so before mom and dad died. Dad didn't like how they had been making me act, how they made act like I was on autopilot. You and everyone else need to stop treating me as if I am child everyone must fuss over. Because they more or less just make things worse!" Parker growled watching as both aunt and sisters jaws drop, running up the stairs to her bedroom leaving her stuff before walking to Jeremy's room.

"Got any drugs that help with sleep, and pain?" Parker asking leaning in the door as her brother looked at her questioningly with his jaw dropped.

"What?" Jeremy asked looking at his sister shocked at her question.

"Drugs, you know those things you and the druggies take to get high. I want some to help replace my drugs screw up." Parker said giving him a 'duh' look.

"Ok, here is a bottle, take one before you go to sleep, just don't take more than one in a twelve hour time period." Jeremy said handing his older sister the bottle.

"Got it, thanks little bro." Parker said rubbing her temple giving him a thankful look before walking to her room and going to bed.

**Salvatore Boarding House**

The next day Parker walked up the steps of the boarding house in black ankle boots, a knee length black and white sundress, with her leather jacket on. By the time she got to the door it was opened to reveal Stefan Salvatore exiting the house.

"Zach home?" Parker asked, laughing a little inside when Stefan jumped a little.

"Yeah he's inside, and you look a lot better today." Stefan said before getting in his car , waving goodbye. Parker went into the house shutting the door behind her.

"Hey Zachy-poo, where you at?" Parker yelled, attempting a Jersey accent. Hearing his reply she started running throughout the house to the room he was in.

"You are looking better today. You get drunk last night?" Zach asked as he continued dusting the shelves in the main floor library.

"We need to have a little chat." Parker said sitting on the edge of one of the chairs. As she leaned forward she gestured between them.

"What about?" He asked moving some books around, putting them in the correct order.

"Oh you know, basics how you've been, how your uncle Stefan is practically dating my little sister,oh yeah how your other uncle keeps attacking people, the weather." Parker said in an offhand tone watching as Zach tensed up at her words.

"How, um... I mean, how do did you... how did you umm?" Zach said stumbling over the most basic syllables.

“Let's see remember my little gift as Ms. Sheila called it? You know the one that allows me to leave my body and show up someplace else, mostly while I’m asleep. In the last week I have watched Damon kill pretty cute couple three days ago, another couple two days ago. Oh and I also watched him attack Vicki Donovan. That is five people in the last three days I’ve seen your, Uncle Damon attack. Take a wild Guess at how many survived? One!" Parker said counting the people off on her hand as she talked, never once allowing her eyes to leave her friend.

Sighing Zach said, "Parker, I should have told you that they were in town. Or at least Stefan was, I didn’t know Damon was until after it was already to late. I'm am sorry, you have kept my family's secret. I should have told you," looking down Zach avoided her eyes.

"Deal with your uncle by the car wash, or I just might have to do it myself. I’m not sure your other Uncle would appreciate what I’d do to his brother. They may act like they hate each other, but they’re family, it’s what families do." Parker said standing and leaving without another word.

**Town Square Mystic Falls**

By the time Parker got to there almost everyone in town was there. Instead of joining the festivities, she went into the grill and sat at the bar ordering a drink. Not five seats away from her was none other than Damon Salvatore. He sat there calmly drinking a glass of bourbon. Doing her best to ignore everything around her, Parker downed her first drink and was immediately handed another one.  _ They know me so well here _ .

"Hey aren't you Zach's friend? Came to the house other day for medication, right?" Damon asked looking over at her.

"Yeah, and your little brothers Guidance Counselor." Parker said taking a long drink from her all to small glass.

"Huh, baby bro’s girlfriend's sister is school Counselor. Is that a good or bad thing for him?" Damon asked looking at her.

"That will depend on what mood I am in, and whether he needs professional help!" Parker said with a smirk before Vicki started to recognize Damon. Listening to the conversation Parker knew exactly what Damon was planning to do.  _ He’s going to either kill her, or force Stefan to drink blood from a human _ .

"Sorry, but I have to go somewhere." Damon said getting up and walking away, toward the back right where Vicki went.

For five minutes Parker sat there tapping her foot against the barstool she was sitting on. That was when she heard her siblings and their friends talking about Vicki and Jeremy. Parker rolled her eyes at the teenager's shock. Gulping down the rest of her drink; she threw down money for her tab and walked to where her siblings stood.

"Or you could talk to me," was all that Parker caught coming from her little sisters mouth as she walked up to them.

"I vote for none of the above." Jeremy said to Elena storming away.

"What the hell was that about?" Parker asked walking up to her younger sister with her 'don't lie to me, you will regret it' look.

"His drug use. Did you know he's dealing? He's taking pills, we want him to stop. You aren't taking pills, we want you to. What is wrong with this family, I just want us to be normal and together." Elena said reaching out and touching her sisters arm.

"I don't have to answer to my baby sister. In case you wanted to know, we aren’t normal  _ Elena _ ! And we never will be, nor have we been  _ normal  _ ever. Now, I'm going to look for Vicki. You know the sister of your ex and current friend." Parker said walking away as soon as she could. Instead of walking around the square, she walked to her car and sat in the driver's seat.

Sitting in her car Parker leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes. O _ kay, if I can do that thing in my sleep, maybe I can force myself to do it. _ Parker relaxed. Thinking only of Vicki. She felt a slight rush, kind of like adrenaline.

Opening her eyes again, Parker found herself standing on a roof; she was ten or so feet away from Stefan, Damon, and a sobbing Vicki.

"You have two choices; feed and make her forget, or let her run screaming 'vampire' threw the town square." Damon said noticing Parker, while Stefan didn’t.

"That's what this is all about? You want to expose me?" Stefan said starting to gain his control back.

"No, I want you to remember who you are." Damon said looking at his brother.

"Why? So, what? So I'll feed? So I'll kill? So I'll remember what it's like to be brothers again?" Stefan said standing up and looking Damon in the face before adding, "You know what? Let her tell everyone that vampires have returned to Mystic Falls. Let them chain me up and let them drive a stake through my heart. Because you know what, at least I will be free of you." Parker almost clapped at Stefan's statement.

"Wow, come here sweetheart." Damon said walking to Vicki, causing Stefan to notice Parker for the first time, Parker who was smirking at him.

Parker completely ignored Damon and Vicki as she walked over to Stefan. As Damon walked back over Vicki talked not remembering a single thing. Once she was gone Parker turned to the Salvatore's.

"She's safe, I'm leaving as soon I figure out how to." Parker said trying to think while both boys looked at her.

"May I ask how you got up here? I didn’t hear the door over there open." Damon asked looking at her.

"Diana, I really don't know. Normally it only happens when I am asleep. By the way what is with you and couples in the woods? Don't worry your safe for now, I haven't told the council. I myself am not a huge fan of them either." Parker said before her eyes snapped shut without her control. 

“Did she call me Diana?” Damon asked as Parker disappeared before their eyes.

**Gilbert House**

At the house she slowly walked up the stairs. She heard voices, Jenna and Elena’s, coming from Jeremy's room. She stopped just outside the door, neither of the occupants saw her.

"She made everything look so easy. You know, high school, marriage, controlling Parker and her ways, Having you." Jenna sighed looking at Elena. Moving away Parker walked to her room, shut her door quietly as possible and sat at her desk. Opening a drawer she pulled out a sketchbook and a diary. The first page of the sketch was a drawing of herself and a young man, both dressed in Viking age fashion. The next page was of her, Elena and their mother. The rest of the sketch book was a mix of drawings of her in Viking Era, and 15th century times with the young man, several with another man from the 15th century and many others. Images of her with her parents and younger siblings.

"Who or what am I really? And who were they to me?" Parker whispered putting the book down and climbing into her bed and going to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I should be able to keep with weekly updates!


	3. Friday Night Bites

 

**Mystic Falls High**

Parker sat in her office staring out the window, there was about fifteen minutes before classes started for the day. She stared on as Tyler threw a football at Stefan, who was facing Elena being all cute, obviously thinking it would hit him in the back of the head. Parker leaned back in her chair laughing at Tyler's dumbstruck face, as Stefan caught the ball. After a couple more minutes Parker walked into the hall to monitor students. 

By the middle of the school day Parker had heard about Tanner getting 'Tannered' by Stefan. The students at Mystic Falls high really did not like that man. As soon as she had heard about it Parker searched the halls for him and high fived him when he passed her in the hall.

"You know, Stefan, the only other person to do that was me, right," Parker asked him while she watched students on their ways to classes, she followed him to his class.

"Oh really? Over what, may I ask?" Stefan asked looking at her along with everyone else in the classroom.

"A lot of stuff actually, as much of a wild child as I was, and still am mind you, I read a lot of books. I also enjoyed history almost as much. Thus the reason I almost majored in History, one of my two minors in school. And believe it or not, I would have been Valedictorian if not for me being a Party hard person. I wasn’t even at graduation, I was passed out drunk somewhere, I think my mom or Elena got my diploma for me… Or maybe Sarah got it?" Parker said before walking out of the classroom.

The rest of her day was spent working out prep work for SAT’s and ACT’s and other state mandated tests students would take later in the year. A couple of students stopped into her office to talk about home life, school work, someone was already failing all of their classes.  _ It is only like the first week of school and we started on Monday, it is only Friday! _

At the end of the day, Parker, walked to the area that the cheerleaders practiced behind the bleachers just out of full view of the football team. Once there she realized that Caroline wasn't there.  _ Where is that girl? She hasn't been here all day, that is not very Caroline like. _ She noticed her little sister and Bonnie, walking over to them she had ever girl there looking at her as she walked.

"Where is Caroline?" Parker asked looking down at the two girls both shrugging and looking around for the absentee blonde.

"Not a clue, but hey will you cook dinner tonight? I asked Stefan and Bonnie to come over," Elena said looking up at her big sister with a pouty look on her face.

"Yeah we don't want to give Stefan food poisoning before he tries her amazing food, because if you cook we are all going to the hospital with food poisoning." Bonnie said with a laugh before everyone turned to the parking lot as music blasted from a blue Camaro.

Parker watched as Damon parked the car and kissed Caroline goodbye before she got out of the car. Caroline was wearing a scarf as she walked with a smirk on her face to Elena. But Parker completely ignored her as she glared at Damon who smirked at Elena and then at her. But when he smirked at her she flipped him off with a smirk of her own; causing him to frown before he drove off.

"Ms. Forbes, you’ve missed an entire day of school but still managed to show up for practice. Next time it happens, you will have a detention in my office, unless I am presented with Valid evidence as to why you were not here. And No dating a hot guy does not qualify." Parker stated turning to the smirking blonde, causing the young blondes eyes to widen and her smirk to fall from her face.

"Yes Parker," Caroline said bowing her head slightly before going into cheer captain mode. Parker rolled her eyes at her before walking to her car and getting in. Setting on her passenger seat was a note neatly rolled with a red ribbon tied to it. Cautiously she picked it up and read it:

_ Parker, _

_ Zach informed me about how you know that Damon and I are vampires. I didn't want to mention it in school while everyone was around; I wasn't sure if Elena knew about us, but now I realize she doesn't. Thank you for keeping my secret, hopefully talk to you tonight at dinner. _

_ Stefan _

Parker rerolled the note and put it in her purse. She pulled out of the parking lot with a roar of the engine and drove to the house. Once home she took her work stuff to her room. The note Stefan left her she put it in a box under her floorboard in her closet, a place not even her siblings knew about. Beside it was a old looking diary about a hundred years old, a handgun, and a small cigar box. A while later Elena came home and walked up to her room just as Parker was finishing up a sketch of Elena and Stefan from that morning. Right before Tyler threw the ball at Stefan.

"Hey, what you doing? Are you going to make dinner for me tonight, or should I just use leftovers?" Elena asked plopping down on her sisters' bed causing Parker to smirk a little.

"I'm drawing something for you. Do not try to peak! And yes I was planning on starting to cook as soon as I was done with this. Just give me a second." Parker said adding the finishing touches to the drawing. Gently she removed the page from her sketchbook and handed it to Elena. 

"Oh my god, Park this is amazing," Elena gasped looking at her sister, then remembering something. "Hey, um I'm sorry about how me and Jenna have been snapping at you. We know how old you are, and I know you're my big sister. I'm going to try and stop with the entire medication thing. I know it's your choice. It’s just we just lost mom and dad, I don’t want to lose you again. I’m scared if I lose you again, that this time it will be permanent and not just not talking losing you, but you dead losing you."

"Elliot, you aren’t going to lose me. I’m a lot harder to get rid of than that. Now if you will excuse me I have a dinner that you asked me to make, I'm making you guys lasagna." Parker said before getting up and running her hand over Elena’s hair. She was running down the stairs and starting to cook before Elena even got off Parkers bed. At six thirty Bonnie showed up, her and Elena walking into the kitchen to watch as Parker cooked.

"Why didn't you major in Culinary? You’re one of the best cooks I know, and make the best food i’ve tasted." Bonnie said as Elena and her started getting stuff and setting the table.

"Bonnie it was one of my minors, I majored in Psychology. So what's this I hear about you being a witch and denying it?" Parker asked placing garlic bread in a basket.

"You explain this, last night I was watching 9-0 , commercial break comes on and I'm like, I bet it's that phone commercial. And sure enough, it's that guy and the girl with the bench, he flies to Paris and he flies back. They take a picture." Bonnie said getting hyped up.

"Oh come on, so what! That commercial is like on a constant loop." Elena said laughing handing over a bowl.

"Fine, how about this? Today I'm obsessed with numbers. Three numbers, I keep seeing eight, 14, and 22. How weird is that?" Bonnie asked putting salad stuff in their bowls.

"Maybe we should play the lottery, Park would you play the lottery?" Elena asked sounding serious at first before laughing. "Have you talked to your grams?"

"No, she'll just say it's because I'm a witch." Bonnie said looking at Elena pouting, "I don't want to be a witch, do you?"

"I don't want to be a witch, how bout you Parker?" Elena said turning to look at her sister who was pouring herself a glass of their dad's, or was it Parkers now, old scotch.

"Babe, my head is already so messed up. It would probably explode if I was a witch. And no I am not playing those numbers on the lottery, don’t think that’s how magic works." Parker said causing both girls to laugh at her as she drank.

"Serving spoons, where are the serving spoons?" Elena said turning around looking for the spoons.  _ Lived here her entire life, doesn't know where we put serving spoons? _

"Middle drawer on your left." Bonnie said causing Parker to raise an eyebrow as Elena opened the drawer she was instructed to.

"Ok, so you've been in this kitchen like a thousand times." Elena said walking back to the counter.

"Yeah, that's it." Bonnie said as the doorbell rang. Elena started freaking a little before going to answer the door. "Birthday candles?" Bonnie opened the drawer with the candles in it.

"Well if you aren't a witch, then you sure are clairvoyant. She’s lived her entire life in this house and couldn’t answer her own question." Parker said causing Bonnie to turn to her with a questioning look.

"I took your grandmother's college classes Bobby, and I’ve hung out with her a few times. Great drinking buddy." Parker smirked right before Stefan and Elena walked into the room. "I've got some paperwork to look at yet tonight, so don't cause any trouble kiddies. I'll be back down in a couple minutes, shouldn't take me long."

Up in her room Parker finished going over the paperwork; she decided to grab her jacket before heading back downstairs to find them all sitting in the living room. Damon and Caroline had joined them. Caroline was perched on Damons knee. 

"You don't seem like the cheerleader type Elena." Damon said nobody noticed Parker entering the room.

"Oh it's just because her parents died. She's just totally, going through a 'blah' phase." Caroline said before feeling a whack to the back of her head grabbing it and turning to see Parker standing there.

"Oh, did I hurt you? I'm so sorry; not really, don't forget I won't hesitate to throw you out the door, again. I might like you, but you don’t live here." Parker sass turned into a stern voice causing Caroline to shrink back into Damon. Parker then turned to Elena, "I'm going Sarah's house, don't wait up little sis."

"Ok, tell her I said hi." Elena said before mouthing a ‘thank you’ to her sister when everyone was looking at Parker. Everyone called to Parker to have a good night.

**Sarah’s house**

Parker walked in without knocking. Shouting,"Honey I'm home!" Walking into the kitchen she stopped at the sight of her best friend staring at a box trying to read the instructions and attempt to cook the boxes original contents at the same time.

"I don't have any measuring cups PG, how am I supposed to make this mac and cheese without them?" Sarah said as her green eyes met Parker's hazel eyes.

"Oh for the love of god Sarah just move, I'll do it." Parker said before taking over the cooking of the boxed food. Sarah just walked to a chair and sat down watching as her best friend cooked. Sarah’s  black and pink hair was pulled back into a ponytail, as she watched she braided it. Once Parker finished cooking she handed her the cooked food on a plate.

"PG, you are my lifesaver." Sarah said before eating her food.

"What would you do without me? So um I was just wondering, is that offer you gave me still standing?" Parker asked looking over at her friend who just smiled at her.

"You want to do it? You seriously want to move in, hell yeah my offer still stands." Sarah yelled jumping up and hugging her best friend.

"Sweet, but you can't tell anyone about it. I have to tell my family first, then we have to set my bedroom up and well yeah. Elena had a moment today about losing me, and I should probably do this to her and Jeremy gently. Not do this like when I moved in with Zach! With him  I literally walked into the house with boxes, packed and left without a word. No one was even home to try and stop me." Parker grimaced, younger her had no tact.

**Gilbert House**

Two hours later Parker sat on her bed in the Gilbert house, she could hear her little sister gasp awake in her room down the hall. She just passed it off and continued with getting ready for bed. Coming out of her bathroom she took one of the pills Jeremy had given her, closing her bedroom door the rest of the way lying down and going to bed.

**Mystic Falls High Football Field**

The next day Parker walked through the throng of teens as she made her way around making sure nobody got into trouble. That's when she saw Stefan and Elena kiss making her smile, her smile disappeared when she saw Caroline walk up to Elena. Deciding to just leave her sister to it she walked away. Soon she came upon Mr. Tanner writing something on his clipboard.

"Do you ever not look serious or constipated?" Parker asked walking up to him causing him to laugh, "Oh my god, has hell frozen over? Did Coach Tanner just laugh?"

"Let me guess, you would rather be playing football on the field today? Or even cheer again." Tanner said looking at her.

"Hey, not my fault I play football better than most these little boys out here. Too bad I joined cheerleading because the other schools teams didn't like getting their asses handed to them by a girl." Parker said laughing at the memories.

"Good day Parker, I have stuff to do." He said walking away toward the team, as Elena walked up to her giving her an odd look.

"Call the presses; was Parker Gilbert just flirting with Mr. Tanner? Careful sis, people might start believing those rumors from when you went to high school." Elena giggled as Parker mock pushed her away.

“Leave me alone, Go hang out with your friends! Cute necklace by the way.” Parker said continuing  pushing Elena away as Elena tried to pull her into a hug.

PG

After it got dark Parker was walking out of the crowd looking for Jeremy. She turned and saw Tyler starting to pound on her little brother, as Vicki tried to get him to stop. She ran over to them as a crowd started to gather. Stefan was walking over as well having heard the fight.

"Tyler stop it, this instant." Parker said through her teeth as she ran over. Tyler didn't stop, just kept hitting Jeremy. Stefan moved forward to grab Tyler, before he could Parker was there flipping him to the ground and away from her brother. "Enough," Parker growled tint of red bleeding into her iris. Tyler stood up as Jeremy lunged at him with a broken bottle, Stefan stept between them, Parker watched as the bottle grazed Stefan’s hand.

"Jeremy, put your head up you're bleeding," Elena said running to Jeremy.

"I'm Fine," Jeremy said pushing Elena away.

"Yeah you smell fine," Elena replied pushing the issue.

"Just stop, ok?" Jeremy said walking away.

Parker rolled her eyes at her little sister as Elena noticed Stefan's hand.  _ What you going to do about that healing there Stefan? _ Turning her attention away from them she ran after Jeremy as he walked away. Once near the cars she caught him and grabbing his arm.

"Come on, not you to," Jeremy groaned turning to her.

"I'm not going to yell at you, the Tyler’s a dick. Not going to argue with you over how I feel about Vicki. What I am going to do is help you get cleaned up. Come with me you're bleeding." Parker said walking to her car, fully knowing her brother would follow her. Once to the car she pulled out her mini-first aid kit.

"How come you're the only one that doesn't try to make me talk? Doesn't try and get me to stop. Shouldn’t that be what should do? You are the counselor now." Jeremy asked her as she cleaned the blood from his face.

"Because Jer, I'm not stupid, I know exactly why you got into the drugs. Everyone thinks I've moved on from mom and dad's death, but the thing is Jeremy... I haven't. I drink to numb the pain. After they died, remember I didn't touch any alcohol until after the funeral. Then I was hammered for a week straight. I knew what I was doing was wrong, but I didn’t care. I just didn’t want to feel the pain of losing them." Parker said scoffing at her foolishness.

"What made you stop?" Jeremy asked sitting on the trunk of her car.

"That's the funny thing Jer, haven’t you noticed, I didn't stop. I just realized that, it only numbed how I felt for a little while. Drinking didn't take away my pain, just numbed it for a little bits of time." Parker said putting the kit away and sitting next to him. "Mom was always telling me I was going to grow up and have a family. That I would get married and have a son and daughter. I’d wear grandma’s ring. She had my life mapped out perfectly for me, saying she was going to be there with me, every step of the way. Up until I turned 13."

Jeremy smiled looking at her before saying, "Yeah and she said dad would have the mayor and some of his other friends come over just to scare any guy that tried to date you. I miss them, Parker."

"I know bro, I miss them to," Parker said putting her arm around her brother and leaning her head on his shoulder.


	4. Family Ties

**Gilbert House**

Parker was stuffing clothes into a duffle bag and boxes as she got dressed that morning, putting shirts in one and pants in another. During the last week she had gotten several empty boxes out of the basement and was slowly putting books and trinkets off her shelves into them. While doing this she made sure the door remained shut. She still hadn't told anyone in her family that she was moving out of the house and in with Sarah. She heard a giggle come from her sisters room, signaling that Stefan had come over. Shaking her head she chose to ignore the two in the other room.

With all of Parkers clothes either in a bag or box she made sure that her shoes and dress for the founders day party were set out on her bed. As she was placed her sketchbooks into a box a knock sounded from her door, and before anyone could open it she was opening it slightly so no one would see the boxes from the other side of the doorframe.

"Elena what's up? Hi Stefan," Parker said, she adjusted her body blocking the view into her room making sure they couldn't see in.

"Um just wanted to tell you I got the stuff for Mrs. Lockwood, are you ok? What are you hiding?" Elena said noticing her sisters stance in the doorway.

"Nothing Elena, and that's good. Is that all?" Parker said in her 'don't push it,' voice.

"No I am pretty sure you are hiding something, Parker move let us in." Elena said trying to get into her sisters room. Stefan just stepped back away from them, not wanting to get in the middle of something.

"Elena, I said it is nothing." Parker replied but didn’t really try all that hard to stop her sister from pushing the door open to see over half her things packed into various boxes. Stefan heard Elena gasp and quickly assumed she knew nothing about what her sister was doing.

"I'm going to go,  _ and avoid this conversation _ , see you tonight Elena," Stefan said, whispering the middle of his sentence so neither female could hear him. Quickly he left the two sisters in their stare down.

"Elena,I was going to tell you, I just didn’t know how. And I need to finish packing this stuff before the party today. I’m not good at this, relying on others. Or talking really." Parker sighed walking back to the box she was packing and continuing to pack. 

Hearing a knock the door down stairs Elena ran down them to get their mothers jewelry box, wiping tears from her eyes as she moved. Parker just frowned holding back tears of her own. Twenty minutes later Jenna came up the stairs and stopped in her bedroom door and sigh.

"I talked to Elena, I hoped she was lying." Jenna spoke softly looking at the boxes around the room.

"It's not like I’ll be gone forever Jenna, I just won’t be down the hall anymore. I've been here since mom and dad died. I only moved back in here from the boarding house right after they died because you needed me to, and maybe I needed me to for a little while. You don’t need me to help you take care of them, not anymore. And I need to go away from all the memories. I just have to get out of this house, Sarah needs help with bills anyway." She said taping a box shut.

"I understand Parker, I get it. You've grown up, you lived at the boarding house with Zach for a few years. You're an independent woman, but you can always come back here. And you didn’t need to hide that you were leaving. That just makes it hurt, makes it feel like we did something wrong." Jenna said giving her a sad smile before turning and walking to her own room.

Quickly Parker got dressed in her dress and did her hair, then put on her shoes. Looking in the mirror her face had very little makeup except her eyes and some lip-gloss. Her red knee length dress hung loosely from her waist down; brown curly hair was loose and flowing except for the slight bump at the top of her head. She walked out of her room black stilettos clicking as she walked into her brothers room and said goodbye to him before she left.

**Lockwood Mansion**

Parker was one of the first people to the founder's party and was met by a smiling Mr. and Mrs. Lockwood. "Parker it's so good to see you," Mrs. Lockwood said hugging her before whispering in her ear, "Meeting tonight after everyone leaves,"

"Of course, It's great to see you to, both of you." Parker said nodding her head before walking inside the house. Once inside she walked straight to the bar and ordered a scotch. Walking around with her drink as people filed into the building, not long until Damon and Caroline showed up. She almost laughed at Mrs. Lockwood's stupidity at inviting people into her house,  _ How precautious that woman is _ , Parker thought rolling her eyes as Caroline walked to her mother and Damon noticed her, he moved to stand by her.

"Hello, Parker," Damon said with a smirk, "we still need to have a little chat about how you know my secret."

"Oh there is no need Damon, you would be amazed to find out how close I am with your family. In fact, Zach is one of my very best friends." Parker said with her own smirk causing Damon to frown as she watched him put two and two together.

"He told you, wow you must be close for him to do that. He hates us and would never trust anyone but family with the information about us." Damon stated still frowning.

Ignoring him Parker walked away seeing Stefan and Elena walking around, at the sight of her sister she moved to opposite direction. This course caused her to walk in the direction of Logan Fell who smiled at her. Rolling her eyes Parker took a sharp turn to her right and kept walking, she was now playing a game of 'which way can I go' and she was starting to lose. She ended up after about twenty minutes walking into the room Elena and Stefan were in looking at their parents rings.

"Hey if you guys ever get married you can have the rings," Parker joked walking to them causing Elena to laugh and turn to her sister with a sad look.

"Parker, mom always said you would get them," Elena tried to joke back. She went back to looking at the stuff on display.

"This is a very depressing room to me. So... I'm going to find myself another drink." Parker said as Elena started reading out the registry. Quickly walking out of the room past Damon and Caroline, she made her way to the small bar. The bartender only glanced at her than he was filling her glass without asking, and when she downed it in one gulp he filled it right back up. Smiling at the man she walked away sipping at her drink as she wove through the crowd. For about thirty minutes she managed to ignore everyone, ending up walking back to the room with all the old stuff in it from the founding families.

Walking around the room Parker noticed that the family pocket watch wasn't there, Just when she was thinking of where it could be she heard the footsteps and Caroline's voice. Quickly Parker got into the closet in the room silently shutting the door. Holding her breath she listened as Damon and Caroline enter the room.

"I want you to stand right here," Damon said from the room. Not a second later Parker could hear as stuff moved and the two of them walking.

"What are you doing? You aren't supposed to touch," Caroline said as what sounded like a box opened and closed, that's when she started to try to see through the small crack in the side of the door. Parker could barely make out both of them, making out that something was in Damon's hand. As two occupants  left the room Parker filed what the object looked like in the back of her mind before slipping from the closest and walking back to join the party.

Once downstairs she noticed Logan trying to get a date out of Jenna, she laughed walking the other way. Outside she everyone was dancing. A smile spread across her face when she saw Sarah standing around looking for her. Getting behind people she walked around until she was behind her and put her arms around Sarah causing her best friend to jump.

"Want to dance, I haven't danced once tonight?" Parker asked as her friend turned around to face her.

"What? No one here hot enough, except for me?" Sarah said playing along with their inside joke.

"Well yeah! Zach isn't here or I would force him to dance. You two are my best friends, and I know that you are single so let's dance." Parker said as walking to the dance floor. The two of them started dancing, Parker taking on the man's role for the dance.

"You dance the man's role very well, Ms. Gilbert," Sarah spoke with a faux posh voice as they glided. Out of the corner of her eye Parker could see her little sister smiling at her and Sarah, while shaking her head with a laugh escaping her.

"My little sister is laughing at us," Parker said in a Manly sounding voice as they danced past Damon and Caroline. Caroline just laughed as she noticed the best friends, and whispering an explanation when Damon glared at her.

"Well, gosh isn't she mean," Sarah said as they started to dance really badly on purpose causing a couple of people to laugh around them.

After the song ended the two best friends walked off the dance floor laughing as they walked to the food table and started to eat random horderves. Parker turned to see Elena yelling at Damon before she was walking away. ' _ oh no' _ Parker quickly walked after Elena leaving Sarah to eat. Once at the edge of the party she saw Elena and Stefan talking, then out of the corner of her eye she saw Damon dragging Caroline with him somewhere. A moment later Stefan started to follow them, and Parker followed Stefan.

Parker watched Damon fell to the ground holding Caroline while he drank her blood. As Stefan walked forward she knew what made him drop, one thing that could make almost any vampire drop. "Vervain," Parker whispered as Stefan checked Caroline's pulse.

"I'm taking care of him, Zach told me what you said. I don’t want you to take care of my problems. Elena's coming, you might want to get out of here." Stefan said grabbing Damon and disappearing. Quickly Parker ran back to the party making sure no one saw her. ' _ Elena will find her, she’ll be ok, _ ' Parker thought as she walked up the stairs to Sheriff Forbes as people were starting to leave. Together the two women walked up the stairs entering a room that Mrs. Lockwood sat in.

Twenty or so minutes later Mayor Lockwood entered the room saying, "Thank you for staying so late."

"Did you get the Gilbert watch?" Liz asked him knowing Parker thought it was brought in.

"Elena claims it's packed away, in her parents things." Mrs. Lockwood said glancing at Parker.

"I can get it," Logan said as Parker stood next to him.

"Good, we're going to need it, five bodies drained of blood. I'm certain." Liz spoke as the mayor looked at Parker.

"They've come back," Logan said looking at Liz, while Parker nodded her head with a sigh.

"Fine you get the watch. I can put it together." Parker smirked softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this one seems short guys!


	5. You're Undead To Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for not updating yesterday, my nephew was in Hospital and he is more important than updating. But he is all good, headed home today. So Yay! On to the update.

**Fell/Gilbert House**

Parker sat up in her bed, she looked around and smiled. Over the four days since the founders party, she had managed to move all of her stuff from the Gilbert house to Sarah's house. Or would it be her house now too? Parker didn't really know, but she was there now and she was extremely happy about it. Jeremy helped her some with bringing over her larger stuff, even Vicki had stopped to help. Elena was almost silent when she helped her pack the rest of her stuff in her room, along with Jenna who couldn't shut up about how Parker was all grown up, and didn’t need anyone to take care of her anymore. There was also lots of complaining about what are they going to eat now that the only one in the family that could cook was leaving. Parker had promised to return if randomly if only to keep everyone else from being subjected to take out for the rest of their lives.

Getting up from her bed she walked to her bathroom and brushed her teeth, and then took a shower before getting dressed to head to the school. Walking down the stairs, Parker, passed pictures of her and Sarah growing up together, then there were some of them with Zach at the boarding house. Smiling she walked into the kitchen to find Sarah drinking coffee and flipping through magazines. The kitchen was already more organized than when it was just Sarah there, all of the coffee cups were actually together.

"Hey, how are you doing this morning?" Parker asked pouring herself a large mug coffee.

"Good, thanks to you for organizing the cupboards. I could actually find stuff." Sarah said with a laugh before going back to her magazine.

"I’ll see you tonight, I'm off to the school and then Zach asked me to come over for a while, and help him with something at the boarding house." Parker said putting a lid on her cup and picking her stuff up.

"Is he going insane with only his _nephew_ there? Grab me a good book while you there." Sarah grinned not looking up from her magazine.

**Mystic Falls High**

Parker sat at her desk during lunch and waiting for Stefan to come in and make up a test he’d missed in one of his classes. Not a few minutes later he walked in and almost let out a sigh. Ignoring him she pointed to a desk with a paper on it and he got to work. Six minutes later he laid the paper down on her desk.

"I take it you've talked to my little sister?" Parker questioned looking up at him.

"Yeah, we are going to meet up at the grill later to talk." Stefan said standing near the door, so people could see he was finishing up a talk with the counselor.

"Well I have a feeling you're going to tell her another lie, so tell me the truth. How is it going with Damon?" Parker asked looking him in the eye.

"He's Damon, never underestimate him. He's strong, stronger than I am. It'll take longer for him to be weakened enough to move him to the family crypt." Stefan warned with worry in his voice.

"Good to know, I'm going to hang out with Zach during that stupid car wash tomorrow and I'm also going over there tonight after I get out of work." Parker said shaking her head and ending the conversation. Sending Stefan on his way to whatever class he had after lunch.

**Salvatore Boarding House**

Parker walked up the steps of the Salvatore house with Stefan only a few feet in front of her. Entering the house it all seemed quiet, until Stefan disappeared at vampire speed causing her to go on alert and run to the basement where there was suddenly noise. AS she basically flew down the stairs Parker could see Zach leaning against the wall holding his throat and Stefan was glaring at Damon.

"Yo, Z man, you okay?" She asked walking up to him to start looking his neck over, seeing slight red marks in the shape of Damon’s hands.

"I'm fine, you shouldn't be down here though," Zach replied trying and failing to push her to the stairs, "You don't take vervain."

"Stop Zach, you know I don't need vervain. I can't be compelled, so stop and let me help you." Parker growled causing Zach to freeze and let Parker finish her inspection. Parker grabbed his head and tilted it from side to side seeing the slight bruises form. "You'll live, any tighter and you could be dead, due to lack of oxygen."

"Got it Parker," Zach said as both of them made their way up the stairs to the couch waiting for Stefan to come back up.

"You young man are late, my baby sissy won't be too happy," Parker said shaking her finger at Stefan, a fake stern look upon her face as he entered the room causing Zach to laugh at the scene. Smiling Stefan left knowing that they were both okay and safe upstairs.

Twenty minutes later Zach had gone to the bathroom and Parker got up off the couch and silently walked to the basement, the door was still open so she ran down the stairs as quietly as humanly possible, and for her that was practically silent. Once down the stairs she walked to the door of the cell Damon was in and looked at him, she mentally started taking stock of the shape he was in, and how close she could estimate possible desiccation.’ _Stefan was wrong, it will take him longer to be weak enough than what he thinks’._

"My little brother and Zachary won't be too happy that you’re down here," Damon mumbled before he groaned slightly in pain, Parker could see some of it wasn’t all real pain.

"I honestly don't care. Don't you think it’s  kind of funny that Katharine and my little sister look absolutely identical. Not just sorta, but actually fully alike. Not like family, but practically the same person." Parker chuckled drawing Damon's full attention.

"How do you know that?" Damon groaned looking at her, eyes narrowing. "Stefan wouldn't have told you, and Zach doesn't know that little detail, so he couldn’t have told you."

"I like to snoop.One can't live in this house for almost three years and not snoop, Damon. Did you honestly think I didn't look around. I mean, Zach can only pay so much attention to what someone is doing while he's asleep. In his room, on the main floor,”  Parker smirked as Damon tried to chuckle, "I liked it here, at one point my mom insisted that she help Zach clean because I was staying here. I helped out to but, I mainly hung out upstairs. Zach was always down stairs on the main floor, so I went into rooms he said not to. Like your room and Stefan's. I must be honest, I liked your room better than Stefan's, his is to cluttered. Your’s is more clean and sleek, in an antique kind of way."

"Why are you down here?" Damon asked groaning again.

"I'm bored, and Zach said I couldn't go upstairs, I think he caught onto me snooping in your guys rooms. But silly him, he never said anything about coming down here." Parker smiled with a hint of red around her iris. Before walking away she stopped hearing when she heard Damon's voice again.

"She had a picture of you, Katherine. She told me it was from when she was human, five hundred years ago. It was given to her hand maid with the stuff left behind when she was sent to the church to burn." Damon whispered causing Parker to scrunch her eyebrows and frown before walking up the stairs.

**Fell/Gilbert House**

Parker lay in her bed the next morning staring at the ceiling, thinking over what Damon had said before she walked out of the basement. _How did Katherine have a picture of me over a hundred years ago? How is the picture from when she was human?_ Parker thought to herself as her door opened to Sarah standing there in a bikini.

"I'm going to the high school car wash, Caroline wants more help and apparently she thinks I look sexy in a bikini." Sarah said before leaving.

Rolling her eyes Parker got out of her bed, to take a shower. Once out of the shower she braided her hair minus her bangs. She put on her black shorts and red tank top, with her black ankle boots. Grabbing her phone, wallet, and a sketchbook with pencils, Parker left for the boarding house.

**Salvatore Boarding House**

Arriving there Parker  just walked in and sat on a couch, Zach barely noticed her as he dusted some shelves. Quietly Parker started to sketch something she had seen the night before in a dream.

Twenty minutes later Parker heard slight whispering from the open basement door but chose to ignore it. It wasn’t much longer when she heard one of the glass doors open. Frowning Parker stood up when she heard someone walking in, they sounded like they were wearing sandals. Hearing the steps head to the basement, Parker, stood up and started walking in that direction hearing, "Damon?"

Quickly Parker ran in the direction Zach was in and grabbing him dragging him and pulling to start running in the direction of the basement. Quickly Zach understood something was happening and they were in a race for the basement. Once down the stairs Parker gasped at the sight of Caroline starting to unlock the door of Damon's cell.

“Stop Caroline!” Parker gasped, moving forward to try and pull her away from the door.

"You're going to open the door," Damon repeated over and over to Caroline, trying to block her from hearing the other two.

"No," Zach shouted running and grabbing the lock. Damon started to struggle and fight to open the door from his side, Parker managed to push Caroline to the Stairs.

"Get out of here. Now. Run." Parker yelled at her moving to the door to try and help shut it. But Damon was quickly opening the door, even weak he was stronger than two humans. Damon pushed Zach to the ground, snapping his neck. When he turned to Parker, he slammed her into the wall. The last thing Parker saw was Damon running up the stairs after Caroline, and all she could feel was a throbbing from the back of her head and the rest of her body.

Parker came to with a groan, looking over she saw Stefan holding a now dead Zach. Tears started to form in her eyes, Stefan saw this and just looked back down at Zach. Parker slowly stood up holding onto the back of her head, once she was fully standing she almost walked up the stairs slowly to her stuff. Grabbing her stuff She looked back at Stefan with tears running down her face before she moving out of the house and to her car.

**Fell/Gilbert House**

Entering her house ten minutes later, Parker was still crying when Sarah came out of the kitchen. Seeing her best friend in tears and holding her head, Sarah, ran to her and dragged her to the couch. Quietly Parker told her through her sobs about Zach and Damon, both girls having been told the Salvatore secret by Zach, when the two of them were in high school. As members of founding family's and Parker being the eldest they were told the true history of their town. Sarah told Parker about seeing Bonnie set the water at the car wash on fire with her magic, and that the younger female had gone to her grandmother. The two spent the rest of the night drinking straight from the a bottle of bourbon given to them by Zach.


	6. Lost Girls

**Fell/Gilbert House**

Parker lay on the floor next to the couch, Sarah was currently asleep arm hanging over the edge. Next to Parker was an empty bottle of whiskey. Slowly sitting up, Parker brought her knees up to her chest to rest her chin on. Sitting there in the quiet of the living room, all her thoughts from the last couple of weeks rushed to the front of her mind. Slowly she stands up, ignoring the slight pounding forming in the back of her head. Parker walked to the kitchen table, picking her phone up. Her background a picture of, Sarah, Zach, Mason Lockwood, and herself smiling at the camera stared back at her.  Slowly she started scrolling through the contacts until she found the name she was looking for; Sheila Bennett. Taking a deep breath Parker hit the dial button.

"Hello," Parker heard Sheila say on the other end of the phone.

"I need your help; some stuff has happened." Parker said taking a deep shuddering breath.

"Come on over little girl, any time. You know I'm here for you anytime." Sheila said before hanging up the phone. Laying the phone back down on the table Parker turned around to see Sarah sitting up looking at her groggily. A silent conversation between the two girls transpired before Sarah was nodding in understanding, and standing up and walking to her room, just as Parker headed to hers.

Once in her room Parker grabbed a random shirt and a pair of pants before taking a shower. As she showered she allowed the tears tho fall. Once out of the shower,  she held back tears and got dressed. Parker pulled on a pair of old converse, walking out of her room she was met by Sarah who was dressed in a similar fashion. Together the best friends walked to Parkers car and drove in almost silence to Sheila Bennett's house.

**Sheila Bennett House**

It was about seven in the morning, but Sheila opened the door and let the girls into her house before either of them could start knocking. Once inside the house both girls were sent straight to the living room to sit down. While Ms. Sheila went to the kitchen and came back with a cup of coffee for both girls.

After several gulps of the hot liquid, Parker explained to the older woman what had transpired the last few weeks, and finished by explaining what Damon had told her while in the basement. The older woman never interrupting her as she spoke. Once finished explaining the older woman sat back with a thoughtful look on her face. After a moment her face lit up as though she had remembered something, running out of the room with an energy most teenagers didn't have. Upon her return the older woman came back with a small box and a book.

"This was Emily's; she was Katherine's hand maid. The book was Katherine's but Emily ensured her children kept it, if what the vampire told you is true, the picture might be in here." Sheila said setting the box and book down in front of Parker and Sarah.

"And if it isn't?" Sarah asked as Parker gulped running her hand over the side of the box.

"Then Damon and I are going to have a nice little chat, or Stefan, whichever will do." Parker mumbled opening the little box. The box was about three inches deep, five inches wide, and five inches long. The design on the outside had a family crest on it; there was a name on the top in Bulgarian. The small box contained a small and old painting, the painting was of Parker.

"Holy shit, that really is you!" Sarah said gobsmacked.

PG

Parker sat in front of Sheila Bennett, eyes closed concentrating on Sarah, like how she'd focused on Vicki. Sheila suggested Parker should learn better control of her 'astral projection', and be able to do it when she wanted to not just when asleep asn't not meaning to do so. Here she sat focusing on her best friend who went someplace else to see if she could project herself to Sarah. After a few moments of just sitting there and thinking of her best friend, Parker felt a strange tugging.

**Mystic Grill**

Opening her eyes she found herself standing in the bathroom of the Grill. Across from a smiling Sarah Fell.

"Really, the bathroom at the grill? You just wanted more alcohol, didn't you?" Parker stated looking at her friend who just kept clapping.

"Congrats, now Elena called me freaking out," Sarah said walking to her, "Something about Stefan, I'm guessing he told her his secret, and you're not answering your phone."

"Hand me your phone woman," Parker said taking Sarah's phone dialing her sister.

"Sarah, did you get ahold of Parker? Is she ok?" Elena said hurriedly into the phone.

" _ Bitch _ I'm fine, and by how you sound I take it you know about the Salvatore boy's secret." Parker said in a diva voice, causing Sarah to burst out laughing.

"Yes, I know, Stefan is explaining everything to me. Are you ok; he told me about finding you in the basement yesterday." Elena spoke sounding worried.

"Girl I'm fine, in fact stay exactly where you are. I'll see you in a minute, hopefully." Parker said hanging up the phone and handing it to Sarah.

"Project girlfriend, project." Sarah giggled before Parkers eyes snapped shut and disappeared.

**Woods near Salvatore property**

Parker opened her eyes after hearing a slight gasp of surprise, looking around she saw that she was in the woods not ten feet away from Stefan and Elena.

"Holy mother of pearl, it actually worked." Parker shouted jumping around with glee.

"How did you do that and why are you slightly transparent?" Elena asked causing Parker to look down at her body and shriek. Not a moment later Parker started running around like a lunatic making Elena and Stefan laugh at the possibly dire situation.

"Parker, stop running around like that! Please.” Elena asked as she stopped laughing. Then Parker finally quit running in circles around Stefan and Elena, this allowed Elena to really look at Parker.

“Are you really okay? There was blood on the wall right where you would have collided with with it.” Stefan asked concern laced his words.

“Really you two, I feel fine. Aside from a small headache pulsing from the back of my head. But that could have to do with this whole astral projection thing.” Replied Parker calmly, doing her best to convey her honesty to her sister and the vampire. “Now, does either of you have the time? Can’t carry my phone with me, for some weird reason.”

“Almost three.” Elena answered, causing Parkers eyes to widen a little bit.

“Good seeing, sort of. Promise I’m fine, I have to go to a meeting now.” Parker waved as she disappeared from their sight.

**Lockwood Estate**

Once back to Ms. Sheila’s she said her goodbyes and got in her car. Quickly she made her way to the Lockwood estate. Getting out of her car Parker saw the sheriff's' car along with Logan Fells cars already parked in the driveway. Slowly she walked into the house not even bothering to knock, she was expected after all. Once inside she turned to the mayors' study. Several members of the council waited together. Parkers eyes landed on the box in the mayors’ hands, without blinking she grabbed the small device from the box the mayor held and the watch from Logan. A moment later and she held the completed device out to Logan.

"That's it?" Logan asked sounding disappointed. Parker just gave him a look, dropping the watch in his hands. ‘ _ What did he expect fire and explosions?’ _ Logan left with the Sheriff and a couple of deputies.

When they left Carol came into the room smiling she looked kindly at Parker before offering her a drink. Accepting the drink Parker stood there as Carol tried to get her involved in the next founders party, Parker did her best to shoot down any offers sent her way. Gulping down the drink and talking vampires for a moment Parker left and drove to the Gilbert house.

**Gilbert House**

Getting out of her car Parker watched as Vicki ran out of the house and down the street, soon followed by Matt, Jeremy, Stefan and Elena.

Stefan quickly whispered an explanation to Parker about what was going on before he left to go track Vicki down. Shaking her head slightly she moved inside the house to start cleaning the mess that had been made in the kitchen, eventually Elena started to help her. Together the sisters cleaned the kitchen relatively fast. Both Parker and Elena stopped when they heard a knock at the door. Together they walked to the door, Jeremy not far behind them. Elena was the one who pulled the door open just slightly to reveal Damon, who pushed the door open with ease when they tried to shut it on him.

"Jeremy go upstairs," Elena said as the sisters watched Damon, Jeremy seemed to actually listen to Elena.

"You're afraid of me, aren't you?" Damon asked looking at Elena before glancing to Parker, "But you not so much. Let me guess Stefan finally fessed up."

"Stay away from me," Elena said trying to hide her fear.

"Hey, hey, there's no need to be rude. I'm just looking for Stefan." Damon said before pointing, "May I come in? Oh, wait, of course I can. I've been invited." Slowly Elena stepped backwards as Damon stepped inside shutting the door behind him. Damon glanced at Parker noticing her calmness, and a slight tinge of pink in her eyes. "We can cut to the chase if you want. I'm not going to kill you, right now. That wouldn't serve my greater agenda."

"Stefan's not here, I'm going out to make sure he doesn't get killed. Stupid compass." Parker muttered giving her sister a sympathetic look before she walked outside.  _ He won’t kill her, she reminds him to much of Katherine, even if it is just appearance. _ Parker walked to her car leaning on the hood until Damon exited her family’s house. Walking over to him she glared at him. "I don't like you right now, but I know that you won't let anyone, but you kill your little brother. And even if she isn’t happy with him right now, my little sister cares about him. So... I'm telling you that the council is out for vampires tonight, so don't let your brother die, I'd hate to be the one who has to explain to the school why one of the students was killed by the council and can’t show up for school."

Damon looked at her mouth open before he nodded in understanding disappearing in a 'whoosh'. Shaking her head Parker got into her car and started her drive home. Once inside she walked to her room and sat on her bed. Lying down with a huff Parker looked at her ceiling deciding it looked to plain.  _ I need something to do anyway _ . Parker thought grabbing some paint and standing on her bed, and she painted her ceiling.


	7. Haunted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am terribly sorry that I unexpectedly didn't update for a couple of weeks. I had a family reunion and because of that my work days got all mixed up. I plan to post a couple of updates in the next two weeks to make up for the updates I've missed. Also my fall semester at university starts up on the 27th, so my updates will most likely become very irregular.

**Haunted**

**_Bulgaria 1486_ **

_ "Katerina, oh darling cousin," Patience shouted looking for her cousin. As she ran looking for her cousin her long curly brown hair swayed, her blue dress swaying as she ran. Her mother and aunt had told her to find her cousin to say goodbye, for she had to leave for England the next day. _

_ "Patience, over here, look at these beautiful flowers," Katerina shouted from an area surrounded by wildflowers. _

_ "They are beautiful, can you pick me some?" Patience asked walking to the center of the field with her cousin. _

_ "Of course, but why would you pick them when you can come and visit them every day with me?" Katerina asked looking at her cousin whose smile dropped. _

_ "My father has promised my hand to a man Katerina," Patience started, a tear falling down her face, "I leave for England tomorrow." _

**Fell/Gilbert House**

Parker shot up in her bed sending a paint brush across the room, looking up the painting on her ceiling was done, she’d started working on it several weeks ago, right after Vicki’d started her transition. Parker looked around her room running her hand through her hair, the dream she had hadn’t felt like a dream, more like a memory.

Rolling out of bed she walked to her bathroom to take a quick shower, once she was out of the shower she looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was up in a towel, but her eyes looked tired and worn out. Shaking her head Parker walked out of her bathroom and grabbed some clothes getting dressed, knowing she had a few students that wanted to meet with her. Sarah who waved goodbye to her as she left her room.

**Salvatore Boarding House**

Getting into her car Parker started the car, blaring her music; halfway to the school she got an idea, and decided to drive to the boarding house. Seeing Elena's car there Parker quickly got out of the car and went into the house without knocking. Hearing Vicki talking to Elena, she moved faster until walking into the room finding her sister pinned to the wall. Walking up to Vicki Parker grabbed her arm and twisted it before throwing her across the room.

" _ Bitch _ , I might be human, but I can take you," Parker practically growled Red seeping into her eyes, as Vicki got back up with a shocked and fearful expression. Parker rolled her eyes at her and walked out back to her car leaving and driving to the school. Leaving behind a scared Vicki and a slightly shocked and thankful sister.

**Fell/Gilbert House**

Parker's day had flown by in a blur; after her sister had gotten to school she stopped by Parker’s office to thank her for stopping Vicki. Caroline had nearly attacked her only to insist she go to the Halloween Party taking place at the school in the evening. So here she stood, in her bedroom looking for something to be for Halloween.

"Why not be what you were last year?" Sarah asked from her spot-on Parkers bed, as Parker continued to look through her closet.

"Because that was boring, I want something more fun, spontaneous." Parker said looking at her friend as she pulled out a third costume.

"I know we could be hookers again." Sarah said as Parker pulled out her hooker costume.

"No, that was a three-person idea. Amazingly Zach made one sexy woman." Parker said laughing at the memory. “Also I’m staff now.”

"Oh yeah; can't be witches Bonnie and Caroline are. No vampires, we have enough of those." Sarah said naming of the things Parker couldn't be, "I got it, be a Mad Hatter. You still have that top hat, find a little dress to go with it, and the ripped up stockings, throw on a ton of random jewels and scarves.."

"Good idea, it's fast and won't' take to long, I love you." Parker said as she started pulling her Hat from the closet, grabbing a Black dress, and several scarves in varying colors to wrap around her hat and herself. Parker walked into the bathroom and changed into the dress. She left her hair in its natural curls, using hair spray and messing it up a little to make her look crazy. Walking out of her bathroom she put her hat on her head, several scarves dangling from it, and let Sarah give her a once over.

"Good god, you are one fine Mad hatter, see you tonight. I've got a work Party to go to." Sarah said walking away as Parker yelled out a goodbye after her.

**Mystic Grille**

Parker decided that she needed some Alcohol before she even attempted dealing with all of the teens at the high school. Walking into the grill she received several  compliments and many whistles. As per her usual she ignored them and went straight for the bar, downing two drinks before she saw Damon signaling for another drink from his seat across from Carol Lockwood. Telling the bartender she would take it over to them she grabbed the drink and walked over to them putting the drink down in front of Damon and making him scoot over. Once taking her seat next to him she looked at Carol.

"You look drunk," Parker said plain as day.

"Not completely, actually I was just talking to Damon about the vervain." Carol said looking at her knowingly.

"Ah yes the vervain, that stuff that I refuse to use. My mind is to strong or something like that to be compelled." Parker said taking a drink from her drink.

"I wasn't aware that you and Zach were both on the council." Damon said looking at her wondering how she couldn't be compelled.

"We don't like to brag," Parker said with a smirk, willing any sadness out of her mind as she continued to  keep the secret that Zach was dead from Carol. "I would love to sit longer and chat about council business, Sadly I have to leave, got to get to the school. Caroline roped me into chaperoning."

"Don't worry about your drinks tonight Parker, I'll pay for them." Carol said as Parker got up.

"Thank you so much Carol, see you at the next meeting." Parkerspoke with a false cheer in her voice, that fooled Carol with ease. 

**Mystic Falls High**

Getting out of her car Parker walked around laughing, watching as students tried to scare other people. Seeing one of her students, and a senior that year,  Parker borrowed a mask from someone and ran up behind them and growled. The teenager screamed and ran off leaving Parker to laugh and return the mask to its owner. Walking around the school in her costume she noticed way too many of her students looking at her rear end. After giving a particularly nasty glare to a teenage boy many of the boys quit looking at her rump, didn’t stop all of them but most.

Parker was walking to the back, and through several of the decorated rooms when she saw Elena run past her and out a door. Without thinking Parker ran after her with Stefan not too far behind her, he quickly passed her once no one would notice him suddenly becoming a blur. Getting out side Parker watched as Vicki threw her little sister into a pile of stuff. Stefan was immediately trying to grab Vicki pinning her to a bus. Vicki threw Stefan off and disappeared.

"Go, Get inside." Stefan said looking at Elena and Jeremy. He sent a nod to Parker signaling for them to start looking under the busses.The two moved in almost silent tandem until a scream pierced the air.

At the sound of Elena screaming, Parker ran at full speed, not caring that she was in 6 inch heels.  _ Elena, No! _ She came to a sudden halt at seeing Vicki attacking Elena, Jeremy lying on the ground staring in shock. At the sight of her little sister being attacked Parker froze in her spot. Only thing she could hear was her heartbeat and the sound of Elena screaming, it angered her, and anger gave way to rage quickly. Her rage boiled inside of and all of her rage was focused on Vicki. Vicki,  who was suddenly letting go of Elena and screaming in pain herself, stumbling backwards, holding onto her head, blood pooling out of her eyes. Parker's eyes started to dilate and her Irises turned red, no tint, just iridescent red. Parker's body was filled with rage, and it only continued to fuel whatever she was doing to cause Vicki’s pain. “ _ She hurt someone we care about. She deserves pain.” _

"Parker stop," Elena shouted at her sister who wasn't paying her any attention.  _ “Ignore her, Vicki has only ever hurt her, she keeps breaking Jeremy’s heart, introduced him to drugs. Hurts her own brother Matt, Poor Mattie, he deserves so much better and so m-” _ . Stefan plunged a makeshift stake into Vicki, Parker jolting back as her target greyed, covered in black and grey veins. The red faded back to hazel, suddenly her body collapsed to the ground,  Stefan's eyes go wide even more than they already were at the sight of Parker's body collapsed on the ground.

~PG~

"Parker, come on sexy time to wake up." Damon whispered to Parker's unconscious form, hand on her arm. At the sound of Damon's voice Parker started to groan on the ground, slowly her eyes were opening, the world coming into focus.

"Urg, why am I lying in the parking lot?" Parker asked as she slowly sat up, accepting Damon's hand on her back to push her into a sitting position.

"What do you remember?" Damon asked looking down at her with a frown, his frown and question causing her to run through everything she knew.

"Last thing I remember is... seeing Vicki attack Elena. Seeing it, I just... I was filled with so much anger and then suddenly it was rage." Parker said trying to remember what happened afterwards. "The rage, and a voice. What did I do? Damon what did I do to Vicki?"

"Not exactly sure, but Stefan said she was in a lot of pain, blood streaming from her eyes, that part I got from looking at her body." Damon said looking the brunette in the eyes and adding, "This isn't your fault Parker, whatever that was you weren't the one in control. Come on I'll drop you and your car off at your house."

Parker got to her feet looking around finding that Damon had already taken care of the body. Damon left his hand on Parkers shoulder, only adjusting it so his arm was slightly around her as they walked making sure she didn't fall over. Several people stopped them and asked what was wrong? Damon told them she had gotten sick and needed to go home, and that he was helping her out. Once to her car Damon opened the passenger door for her and helped her into the car. After getting in the car himself Damon accepted the car keys and drove her to the house she shared with Sarah. 

**Fell/Gilbert House**

No one was at the house and Damon helped her to the front door.

"Thank you Damon." Parker said earning a nod from the vampire. Before he got to the end of the porch she stopped him. "I want you to know something."

"What is it?" Damon asked cautiously.

"Jeremy, I don't want him to forget this. I know my sister Damon, she asked you to erase what happened tonight, or she will ask, that’s where you’re headed isn’t it. To let them know that the body is taken care of and that you took me home." Parker stated not asked him. "I'm going to tell him the truth; he has the right to decide for himself."

"Goodnight Ms. Gilbert." Damon nodded before walking away.

After closing the door Parker leaned against it looking around the living room. Parker's eyes landed on the table in the corner the room; it held almost all of their alcohol. Walking up the table she grabbed the strongest whiskey they had and started to chug it, allowing the numbness to take over so she didn't have to feel. She landed in the a heap on the couch, before sitting straight back up with eyes wide.

“Wait a minute! THEY LEFT ME IN THE FUKCING PARKING LOT! I WAS UNCONSCIOUS!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Putting this story on Hiatus for timing being, Due to school/work. Also I'm changing a lot more than I though I would of the original work and need time to work out the kinks in the new chapters. I'm so sorry, Will be back as soon as I can!


	8. 162 Candles

**162 Candles**

**Fell/Gilbert House**

Parker sat up from her position on the floor of her living room with a pounding headache. Around her lay several half empty bottles of liquor, allowing her to realize exactly how much she’d drank the night before. Starting to stand up had been a bad idea as she immediately fell right back down from dizziness. Knowing she wouldn't be able to actually get up for a while Parker looked around her living room at the bottles she had obviously been drinking from before she passed out into an alcohol induced coma.

Rolling her eyes Parker crawled across the floor and used the banister to help her stand up, the closer she got to the stairs the more her head started to hurt. Once to the banister Parker pulled herself up slowly and started a slow climb up the stairs. By the time she got to the top of the stairs there was an insistent buzzing in the back of her head. During her slow walk to her bedroom she was able to tell that she didn't just have a hangover. In her bedroom she collapsed onto her bed covering her eyes to block out any light, within five minutes she was unconscious.

Two hours later Parker woke to someone bouncing on her bed. Opening one eye to look and see who it is, she is shocked when she sees Stefan and a blonde woman she has never seen before standing by her bed. But next to her on her bed is Sara, who is giving her a 'get the hell up' look. Her head still hurt and the buzzing had gotten louder.

"What are you doing here, and who's that?" Parker asked covering her eyes up hoping to get rid of the buzzing.

"This is Lexi, my best friend she is here for my birthday. And with what happened the other night we thought you would want to come with us to the grill, but you don't look to good." Stefan said stepping to her side and touching her forehead finding that she wasn't warm.

"I have this strange buzzing in the back of my head; it gets even worse when people get near me." Parker said leaning away from Stefan as the buzzing got louder.

"May I try something, I promise not to hurt you. I just need you to open up your mind a little." Lexi said earning a small nod from Parker who allowed Lexi to place her hand on her temple. When Lexi placed her hand on Parker's head all of the buzzing disappeared and a look of relief filled Parker's eyes. She could tell the Lexi was trying to do one of the mind things that vampires do, but she couldn't find it to care she was making the buzzing stop. "I'm going to make you sleep now, is that okay?"

"Yeah, it is." Parker replied as she slipped into sleep with the help of Lexi.

"What did you just do?" Stefan asked as Lexi stepped away from a sleeping Parker.

"I blocked her mind, I heard a lot of static but it wasn't static." Lexi said looking down at the brunette she just met.

"Sara call me when she wakes up, she might need some help. I’m not so sure it's just a headache." Stefan said before leaving with Lexi.

Sara stands watching her best friend with a worried look on her face, the night before while Parker was in a drunken haze she had told her what had happened with Vikki. Knowing her best friend was emotional, she had passed off her sleeping so long on a hangover. But when Parker needed another person to put her to sleep, something was wrong. Deciding that her friend needed more help Sara walked out of the room and called none other than Sheila Bennett.

**_Parker's dream state_ **

_Parker found herself walking through a garden; she was dressed in a red dress from about the 1400's. The garden was full of different beautiful flowers, and a few stone benches scattered around for people to sit and enjoy the garden. Behind her she could hear people talking at a table enjoying tea from the sounds of clinking china._

_"Patience, my beauty." A man called jogging to catch up to her. The man was about 5'7 with blonde hair and blue eyes. But instead of stopping and waiting for him she just kept on walking and ignoring him. "Is this how you will always going to be?"_

_"I did not choose this, my father did." Patience replied back continuing with her walk. Parker realized she had no control of what was happening, she was just along for the ride._

_"Yes he did, but that doesn't mean you get to ignore me. Be glad that I am young and to be your husband. You could have ended up with an old gat." The young man said causing Patience to giggle and show a small smile. "See, there we are, much better. Your beauty is even greater when you smile."_

_“Matthew.” Patience sighed looking at the man._

**EXIT Dream state**

Parker opened her eyes to find Sara and Sheila Bennett standing over her with worried looks on both of their faces. Looking over at the clock she saw that it was almost midnight. Slowly sitting up she grabbed her head, the annoying buzzing had returned as soon as she had woken up.

"Go, Call the Salvatore boy." Sheila said to Sara while sitting down next to Parker who still held her head. "Child, breath in and out."

"What's happening to me?" Parker asked holding her head as the buzzing continued and slight rose in volume.

"The spirits are looking, child they want to help you." Sheila said while trying to listen to the spirits. "Child, does this happen in your other form?"

"I don't know, I'll try." Parker said focusing on the other side of her bed. Opening her eyes she found that she hadn’t managed to project herself anywhere “I think its making me to off balance to project on purpose."

"Alright, how about when you are around people and not around people? Do you feel better when we go away?" The elder woman asked after a moment.

"Around people it's strong and annoyingly insistent, and louder a lot louder." Parker said remembering that her head didn't hurt nearly as much when it was only her, it still hurt just not as much.

"Alright the spirits are looking into it, but they say you shouldn't go anywhere for now. So bed rest for you young lady.” Sheila said causing Parker to roll her eyes slightly, allowing the older women to pull the covers up over her and tuck her in. "Now I'm going to leave, I have some research to attend to. I will do my best to help you child."

Sitting alone in her room the Buzzing had seemed to slow in Parker's head, allowing her to think nearly properly. She sat there thinking about the dreams she had, it was like she was watching her own memories. She had seen herself multiple times with the same young man; first meeting, first day at his home or was it her home to, and her clinging to his limp body and she screaming for him to wake up. She could feel everything that her past self-felt in those moments. All the irritation, love, hurt, pain, the grief.

Parker was pulled from her musings when the buzzing started to pick up volume again, not a moment later Stefan was standing in her doorway. _So I get an annoying buzzing sound when people are near me?_ Parker thought as Stefan sat at the end of her bed.

"How are you feeling?" Stefan asked looking at her 'How...ell ...er?' Parker jumped as she heard Stefan's voice in her head break the buzzing for a second a soft whisper in the back of her mind it was broken up but still his voice, as she had tried to focus on him. "Parker?"

"What the fuck?" Parker said jumping off her bed eyes wide looking at Stefan, "What about me? How do you tell me what? Why was your voice in my head, like you whispered it? But it was broken up like static on a phone call! What’s happening to me?"

"How did you, umm I thought that." Stefan said looking at Parker with awe.

"What is it Stefan?" Parker practically growled eyes still blown wide.

'I think you are a telepath,' Stefan thought seeing if Parker could hear it, Parker stepping back even more eyes widening proving it. When he had thought straight at her it came through a lot clearer when she unknowing tried to read his mind.

"Oh my god, I can hear your thoughts. I can hear your thoughts." Parker said running her hands through her hair pacing and stopping noticing the buzzing had dulled. "As soon as I could hear your thoughts the buzzing dulled some."

"I don't know much about this sort of thing, but I am the only person in the room with you and maybe that helped." Stefan said not sure, 'I mean I've never met a real telepath, I don't know how it works’, other thoughts flashed through Stefan’s mind in words, picture like images, thoughts that appeared as similar to small movie clips, emotions connected with thoughts burned like electricity in her mind.

"Stefan... please leave... your mind... racing... so many thoughts… images… emotions… please leave me alone." Parker begged, tears running down her face. Stefan sent her a concerned look before disappearing from her bedroom, a slight click of the door signaled that he’d shut the door for her. Leaving her alone with only her own thoughts and no one else.

 


	9. History Repeating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be irregular updates from now on! But I am updating again, YAY!

**History Repeating**

**Fell/Gilbert Residence**

Parker sat in the living room looking around and deciding she had to go to work. Walking up the stairs Parker changed her clothes in her room quickly before heading back down the stairs. She took a long hard drink of bourbon. After that some of the buzzing went down, and she made her way to work, chewing gum to cover the smell of the bourbon as best as she could.

**Mystic Falls High**

Parker arrives in time to see Caroline stare longingly after Matt as he walks away, having only offered a basic greeting. With a small sigh Parker made her way to Caroline.

“Caroline! Wait up,” Parker called rushing to catch up to the blonde. “You doing okay? Need anything, girl talk? Boy talk? School talk? Remember anything you tell me is between us.”

“It’s nothing just friend drama, maybe a little bit of boy drama but that doesn’t matter.” Caroline replied before putting on a false cherry voice, “How are you doing? I noticed you weren’t at the party the other night.”

“Oh yeah, I had a pretty bad hangover. I’ve also been getting bad migraines and they aren’t helping when I get hungover very much.” Parker answered as close to the truth as she dared.

“Oh, well that sucks.” Caroline shrugged before heading off to her class.

Walking away and down the hallway Parker quickly said hello to a couple students before walking down the hall to see if her siblings were both there. Spying her sister walking into the history room Parker started her search for her brother. She spotted Jeremy exiting one of his later in the day classes with the teacher. Deciding it looked safe to ask what was up, she walked over to them saying hello.

"Hello Ms. Gilbert, your brother here was just asking about ways to bring his grades up." The science teacher said putting his hand on Jeremy's shoulder.

"That's good Jer, talking to all of your teachers. If he needs help I will do my best to help him out." Parker said earning a raised eyebrow form the teacher before adding, "Even if I am bad at the subject, I’m sure you remember some of my science exploits."

"I see your brother is in good hands, because even your science exploits though not always correct, were quite fascination. That will be due in two weeks." The teacher said going back into his classroom.

"Hey PG, how've you been haven't seen you in a while? Were you sick?" Jeremy asked as they started walking down the hallway.

"Yeah, at first we thought I might have just been hangover but of course me being me, it was worse. Random migraines that get better when drunk and hell of a lot worse when hungover." Parker said jokingly making Jeremy laugh. "I wasn't joking when I said if you needed help I would do it. I think I still have most of my notes from high school somewhere at the house anyway, mom never wanted me to toss them cause I might need them or some Shit."

"I don’t think you’re supposed to swear that much as a member of staff Parker, but thanks sis, see you later." Jeremy said walking off to his own class leaving Parker to walk to her office to go over her schedule and prep for any student or even faculty appointments.

Throughout the day Parker would have to take deep breaths and make herself stay and not run to the bathroom to vomit from the onslaught of the headaches. After about fifth period she could feel the effects strongly, the alcohol she’d drank before heading in having complete run out of her system. She started to feel tired and the buzzing would get stronger at random, so far she hadn’t managed to catch any thoughts throughout the day. Though on occasion she’d catch single words or word fragments, never entire thoughts.

At the end of the day Parker didn't waste any time rushing to her car, and heading home. Once back at the house she realized she’d left her phone there. Because as she walked into her room drinking straight from the bottle, there was a beeping coming from her phone that lay on the side table. Checking the phone, she saw that Jenna wanted her to meet her and Jeremy at the grill for dinner. Putting the bottle on her dresser she walked down stairs and outside breathing in the fresh air with a smile, the booze was doing its job.

**Grill**

Getting to the Grill parker saw Jeremy and Jenna sitting at a table, both already had food, and there was also food and a glass of bourbon already waiting there for her. Walking over to them she smiled sitting next to Jeremy and listening to Jenna talk.

"Well I can introduce," Jeremy said looking at Jenna.

"I have yet to meet the new history teacher, I heard he's way cooler than Jackass." Parker muttered the second half taking a drink and making Jenna and Jeremy smile.

"Yeah he is, told me he'd give me extra credit if I wrote a paper on something from the towns history."

"Well have you picked a topic?" Jenna asked.

"Well it has to be local and non-internet researched, so." Jeremy said looking at Jenna.

"Well that's easy, you've got all your dad's old stuff." Jenna said playing a pen.

"What stuff?" Jeremy asked looking at her.

"All the founding family stuff, it's all boxed up in the closet. Your dad really liked all that stuff." Jenna answered as Alaric moved by them.

"Mr. Saltzman." Jeremy said introducing him to his aunt and sister. As Alaric and Jenna looked at each other Parker and Jeremy gave each other knowing looks and smirked.

**Gilbert Residence**

A little while later Parker left and went to the family house and parked in time to see Bonnie rushing out of the house, but for a flash for a second she looked like someone else. Someone wearing clothing that defiantly didn’t belong in modern day Mystic Falls. One name suddenly came to Parkers mind as she got out of the car and ran toward her.

"EMILY," Parker yelled causing Bonnie's body to stop and turn around.

"I can't let him free them, I can't let the vampires be let out." Bonnie said coldly before leaving again.

"Damn it," Parker said running back to her car and thinking back to learning about the vampires.

**Fell/Gilbert Residence**

Back at her house Parker ran inside and went to the basement. Sara followed her looking worried.

"Park, what's wrong?" Sara aske das Parker started digging through boxes.

"In 1864 twenty-seven vampires where killed, I need to know that location." Parker said ripping through box after box.

"Why, Parker? What about you, if you come in contact with to many people what will happen to you." Sara asked picking up the boxes that Parker threw.

"I went to work at the school and then the Grill, I ignored the buzzing. Booze appears to help dull the buzzing. But I don’t matter this might be matter of life or death." Parker said before pulling out a book with a smile.

"What's that?" Sara asked as Parker started flipping through the pages.

"A journal written by non-other than Emily Bennett herself, it was in case something ever happened to her grimoire." Parker explained before finding the page on the twenty-seven vampires. "And now I know where I have to go."

Parker handed the book to Sara before she ran up the stairs and out to her car. Her mind felt too weak to astral-project anywhere, especially since she couldn’t manage it last night when Shelia tried to have her do it. She needed to hurry before the alcohol quit working. Driving

**Fells Church**

Parker could feel the buzzing had lessened as she got farther and farther away from the town. Driving into the woods Parker parked her car before running to where she could see Damon talk to Emily/Bonnie.

“Emily” Parker yelled running, she was sent back just as Damon was thrown into a tree and impaled on it.

“Fucking hell Emily, what are you doing?” Parker asked pulling herself back to her feet.

“I won’t let him bring them back,” Emily answered continuing with prepping her spell.

“Who the fuck did you save 145 years ago?” Parker yelled just as Stefan and Elena arrived, Stefan pulled Damon off the tree.

Parker watched as the Salvatore’s and Emily rehashed an argument they probably should have had 145 years ago, completely ignoring her sister who was watching her best friend be possessed by her dead ancestor. Parker watched as the circle ignited into flames, a part of her wanting to watch the world go up like that. She didn’t move or do anything as Bonnie was attacked by Damon, just watched as Stefan pulled him away from her.

Without looking at her sister or Bonnie Parker walked farther into the woods, following the direction that Damon had gone. Her little sister having sent a hurt look her way briefly, she simply ignored it. She followed after the vampire who just lost what he thought to be the only way to get the woman he was in love with back.


	10. The Turning Point

**The Turning Point**

**Salvatore Boarding House**

Parker sat with Liz in her cruiser on the way to the Salvatore boarding house. Liz had woken her up that morning because of another vampire attack; she used Parker to confirm it. So here Parker was riding with the sheriff to the Salvatore house. Once there it was Liz who knocked on the door. Stefan opened the door with a slight look of shock. Parker wasn’t sure how Stefan would react to seeing her, after all she had done nothing to try and stop his brother from mauling her little sisters best friend.

"We're here to see Damon," Liz said looking at Stefan.

"Uh yeah," Stefan said stepping aside as Damon came around for the door.

"Uh Sheriff, what a surprise." Damon said looking at the Sheriff barely glancing at Parker.

"I'm sorry to bother, we need to talk." Liz said in her 'this means business' voice aka what Parker and Caroline dubbed her Sheriff voice.

"Come on in," Damon said catching on.

"Um, you two talk I have something's I need in my old room. When you're done sheriff just leave, I'll be fine, I can walk home need some good old fresh air." Parker said before walking off and going to her old room.

In her room Parker started looking through some of her old stuff. Most of her stuff was boxed up in the room. Going through a box of her old art stuff Parker pulled out a sketch she had done of Zach, Sara and herself. Looking at it Parker smiled, it was the day of her twenty first birthday Zach and Sara pitched in and bought her a new art easel and paint sets. Putting the sketch down Parker continued to dig through the box and a couple minutes later Stefan and Damon both stood in the doorway looking at her.

"You may enter if you like, how did your chat with Liz go?" Parker asked setting aside more art work.

"Good, Liz said you took the day off work and could help me. I didn't know you took on a vampire alone before." Damon said as he looked at a sketch Parker had done.

"Yeah, I have, and I know you have the watch and you interfere with the signal. Do you want me to use it for you? I’m pretty sure otherwise you’d use Caroline and I’d prefer if she stayed out of this." Parker said looking up at the older Salvatore.

"That would be greatly appreciated, but only if you can handle being around people." Damon said causing Stefan to raise an eyebrow.

"Did I miss something? I thought you two hated each other?" Stefan asked stepping next to Damon looking at some of Parker's art as well.

"We had a chat." Damon said as Parker stood up to leave.

"See you later Stefan, you can keep checking the stuff out if you want, let's go Damon." Parker said walking out the room with Damon.

**Around Mystic Falls**

Once outside Damon handed Parker the watch and they got into Damon's car. Once in town Damon parked his car and ran off so as not to mess with the watch. Parker started walking around town following the watch, every once in a while, she had to shake her head to offset the buzzing, she didn’t want to drink alcohol so early in the morning in front of Liz. After walking around for about an hour Parker stopped in front of a warehouse. After sending Damon a quick text she waited for him to arrive a second later.

"So this is the place," Damon said looking at the warehouse, "doesn’t look like much."

"Well that is because you don’t know what this place is. This is a warehouse maintained by the sheriff’s department and is where we store wooden bullets and other things that we use against vampires. Only members that have been on the council for years know about it, or were showed it by whomever trained them, you haven’t been on it long enough. Many members, even though you’re a founding family member, still might view you as an outcast." Parker said with a smirk looking at Damon.

"You have got to be kidding me." Damon said before receiving a serious look from Parker.

"Nope," Parker said before starting to walk up to the door with Damon.

Walking into the mostly dark warehouse, very little litter got inside making it the perfect place for a vampire without a sun ring to stay, not many people went into it because it was owned by the police department. Damon walked in front of Parker and looked both ways before stopping and his eyes widening before a gun was fired and he got shot. Looking over Parker gasped at the sight of Logan 'Scum' Fell.

"I've got tons of these wooden bullets so nothing funky," Logan said to Damon but never taking his eyes off Parker.

"Scum Fell, lovely to see you." Parker snarked with a glare.

"Courteous as ever Ms. Gilbert," Logan said before shooting her and making her drop to the ground in pain.

Parker lay on the floor in pain, the pain causing the buzzing in her head to get louder and stronger. The buzzing started turning to fuzz and static slowly starting to over whelm her. Parker tried to focus on what Logan and Damon were saying to each other but the static in her head became so strong mixed with the pain form the bullet she passed out.

Parker wasn't sure how long she had been out when she felt something running down her throat and a hand at the spot where she was shot pulling the bullet out.

"Gah," Parker said pushing Damon's wrist away from her mouth.

"I don't care, come on." Damon said helping her up, together they walked out of the warehouse.

**Salvatore Boarding House**

Damon had vamp sped them to the boarding house and into Parker's old room. "I didn't give you enough blood, due to the wounds he gave you; please tell me you have a first aid kit."

"Yes, go Damon find Logan and kill him." Parker said cringing as she moved. Once Damon left her room Parker took her shirt off and saw that Logan had shot her more than once, the cause for Damon not giving her enough blood. Slowly Parker started bandaging up the still slightly open wounds in her bathroom.

"Fell's at the school," Damon said walking into her bathroom but stopping when he saw she didn't have a shirt on.

"Well then let's go." Parker said grabbing a new shirt from a box nearby and walking out the door.

**Random Street Mystic Falls**

Ten minutes later Damon sat Parker down next to Stefan as Stefan threw Logan out of a car. As Logan started to run at them both Damon and Parker shot at him.

"Payback's a bitch isn't it?" Damon said smirking as Logan fell to the ground.

"Stefan take her to the hospital, I'll be there shortly to talk to the doctor." Parker said before Stefan takes off to the hospital, and she picks up the phone, "Sheriff, Caroline is on her way to the hospital to be checked. I'm headed there in a moment."

"Thank you, Parker." Liz said with a sound of relief before Parker hung the phone up.

Parker grabbed the tire iron from Damon, with a few well-placed swings Logan was gasping up at the two above him. Damon just stood back and watched as the human let out her frustrations on the young vampire. After a couple minutes of swinging at Logan Parker handed the now slightly bloodied tire iron back to Damon.

"Good luck," Parker said to Damon before running off in the direction of her house a block away to get her car. As she ran Parker started to blink rapidly to try and stop a pain in her head, grabbing her and cringing in pain Parker started to run faster until she was to her driveway. Once at her driveway Parker shook her head and walked to the front door of the house and walked in stumbling to the bathroom. Once inside the bathroom she slowly started to reach for the bottle of aspirin, before her hand touched the bottle a large wave of pain went through her head causing her to drop to the floor, slight convulsions wracked her body. Before everything went black Parker could see the bottom of a hoop skirt and Emily Bennett frowning down at her.


	11. Bloodlines/Unpleasantville(Coma/Spirit Trip)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter covers two episodes, I chose to simply edit this chapter rather than right two new chapters. Because this chapter still works with the story.

**Bloodlines/Unpleasantville(Coma/Spirit Trip)**

Parker looked around her and found herself in the woods surrounded by fog. The last thing she remembered was pain in the back of her head and seeing the bottom of someone's skirt. Looking around Parker thought the place that she was in looked familiar to her for some reason and she couldn't figure out why it seemed so familiar.

"Ms. Gilbert," said a voice behind Parker causing her to turn.

"Emily," Parker said in shock realizing where she was.

"Do not worry, you are not dead." Emily replied stepping to the in-shock Parker.

VD

Closing her eyes Parker took in a deep breath thinking about her sister before she heard people around her. Opening her eyes Parker found herself in a bar standing behind Elena and Damon. The woman serving them saw her eyes going wide. Looking around Parker noticed that the bartender was the only person to notice her.

"You can see me?" Parker asked watching the Bartender give a slight nod.

"What is it Bree?" Damon asked looking around and not seeing Parker.

"Why the hell is my sister in a bar, let alone outside of Mystic Falls?" Parker asked glaring at Damon who watched the witch's facial expressions.

"Sweetie, do you have a sister?" Bree asked Elena never taking her eyes off Parker.

"Yeah, why?" Elena asked taking a drink of her beer.

"She doesn't seem to be too pleased with you being in bar outside of Mystic Falls." Bree said causing Elena and Damon to look around for Parker.

"Tell Elena she should call my roommate," Parker said causing Bree to relay the message to her sister.

Five minutes later Elena came bursting back in the saying they needed to get back to Mystic Falls because Parker was in a coma. Parker rolled her eyes as Damon and Elena got into an argument about going back even though she kept putting in her own two cents making Bree translate for her.

VD

_Parker sat on a park bench in god knows where, the people talked in a foreign language. It was French, one of the languages she was shockingly fluent in. looking around she smiled at the couples who were so blatantly in love._

_"It's not often I see a ghost with the aura of the living," a man said in French taking a seat next to her._

_"That's because I'm not dead, just ejected from my body by some dead witches," Parker replied back in French._

_"I see," The man said before looking at her again, "You look like someone in a painting I saw."_

_"Really, where? Maybe I could find some use from being in this ghostly state." Parker said making the man laugh._

_"Follow me," the man said getting up and walking._

_After walking for about ten minutes they arrived at a large fancy apartment building. Parker followed the man down stairs and into a basement that had coffins in it._

_"What are these?" Parker asked looking at the coffins._

_"The siblings of a man, it is my job to protect them. Ahh here it is," The man said pointing at a large painting of what appeared to be her in about the 1400's._

VD

"Parker, please wake up," Jenna said holding Parker's bodies hand with tears in her eyes.

"What's happening to me?" Parker asked the witch Emily who stood next to her as she watched.

"Those dreams you have aren't dreams, they're memories. Those people you draw in pictures are people you actually know or knew in some cases. This is the last time you will be with us against your will. You needed time for the growth of you mind," Emily said in explanation.

"So when I was in the coma when I was little, I wasn't imagining watching as my family cried over me, or that I was in some of the most random places on the planet?" Parker asked before receiving a nod.

Parker stood watching her body when she heard a sob from the door, turning around she found her sister staring at her body with tears running down her face. Elena quickly ran to her sister's side and grabbed her hand crying.

"Parker, no you have to wake up. I know you were there in Georgia, but I didn't believe that you were in a coma, never you. Please wake up." Elena sobbed squeezing her sister's hand.

"Elena," Stefan said entering the room but coming short when he saw Parker's body, "Parker."

"Jenna said that Parker didn't know, she didn't know that I was adopted. She's the only person who has been honest with me for the longest time." Elena said sobbing into her arm.

VD

Parker watched as Elena and Caroline walking through the school court yard, Elena had just given Caroline a vervain necklace. They joked for a second about being lesbian friends, before Elena simply shrugged off that part of the conversation, the topic moved on to Matt.

“Hey how is Parker doing? I think I’ll drop by the hospital before the dance. Leave her some lily’s she loves them. Maybe she’ll smell them and wake up, or maybe I should get her some flowers she hates the smell of. She’d probably drag her way out of the coma just to smack me for daring to bring them to her.” Caroline spoke turning a bracelet on her left hand.

“No change, but flowers might make her smile when she wakes up.” Elena agreed. Then the two went into a long-winded conversation about all the things Parker hated about flowers and hospitals. Parker smiled at the sight of Caroline and Elena laughing, looking forward not back.

VD

"Come on Parker you need to rejoin the land of the living." Damon said taking the seat next to her bed, hair slightly messy.

"I wish I could," Parker said even though he couldn't hear her.

"Your sister was attacked Parker, by a vampire who that knew Katherine. Plus, she's going stir crazy because you're here, in a coma." Damon said looking at her face. "You're like my only friend Parker, I told you something that I never told anyone before. You need to wake up, the living and walking dead need you."

Just as Damon was about to leave, the machines surrounding Parker started to go crazy. Just as nurses and Doctors started running into the room the machines went back to normal. Then Parker shot up gasping, eyes burning red for a few seconds before returning to their normal color.


	12. Children of the Damned

**Children of the Damned**

**Mystic Falls Hospital**

Parker sat in her hospital bed with Damon on the seat next to her. He had filled her in on everything that happened at the dance, seeming as she was off wondering places unknown. After Damon explained what happened Parker thanked him for keeping her little sister safe.

"The last time I saw Jonathan's journal my dad was putting it away, that was when I was sixteen. He gave me the journal to read because I was old enough to know about the council." Parker explained looking at Damon.

"Do you remember anything about Emily in it?" Damon asked with a hopeful look.

"Not off the top of my head, but if I remember anything I'll tell you." Parker said before a nurse came in.

"Sorry but it's time for you to leave now. She will be released tomorrow evening, after all her tests have come back." The nurse said hurrying Damon out of the room. "Now you need to eat something, You’ve been in a coma for a few days and need to get your strength back."

"Ok Sam," Parker said looking at her high school 'friend'.

"Eat," Sam said pointing at a food tray in front of Parker before walking out of the room.

VDVDVDVDVDVD

The next evening Parker sat on her hospital bed back in her regular clothes, Sara was talking to Sam as she signed her discharge papers. Once they were all ready to leave Parker and Sara left with a quick goodbye to Sam. In Parkers' car they started to drive to the Gilbert house, they decided to have a family night in celebration of her leaving the hospital.

**Gilbert Residence**

"Jenna said you didn't have to come, she said if you were to tired you should go home, get some rest." Sara said as they pulled into the Gilbert driveway.

"Sara, I'm fine, besides I was asleep for days." Parker said getting out of the car and walking up the porch and straight into the house, not bothering to knock.

Silently Parker walked to the kitchen where she could hear Damon, Stefan, and Elena talking. At her entrance to the kitchen they stopped their conversation to hug and greet her. Once that was established they went back to their conversation.

"Wait, so where's the journal?" Parker asked looking between them.

"We can't find it," Elena said before realizing that was a stupid thing to say.

"You can't find the journal? One of the most important things in our family history." Parker said glaring at them.

"We'll find it," Elena said reassuringly.

"Oh you better," Parker muttered before walking out of the room and up the stairs to her now old room.

Inside her almost empty room Parker lifted up a floor board in her bedroom closet, second from the back wall, and pulled out a box with a 'G' engraved onto the top. Opening the box Parker let a single tear fall as she looked at the picture of her standing next to her dad and mom in her cap and gown. Since she didn't get to go through the high school ceremony her family made extra effort to celebrate her college graduation. As she looked at the picture Parker didn't hear as her aunt Jenna entered the room.

"I remember taking that picture, it was the last one of you with your parents." Jenna said crouching down next to her and wiping away the tears.

"I miss them," Parker admitted as she started to move stuff in the box. Smiling as she pulled out a chain with two wedding rings on it.

"I thought they got buried with them," Jenna said looking at her sister and brother-in-law wedding rings.

"They had two sets of wedding rings, they gave me the original set when they got the new set." Parker said looking at the rings. "I won't need them, but they still gave them to me anyway."

"Park are you really okay? You don’t normally let yourself be this emotional with other people in the house, especially after…" Jenna asked sitting next to her.

"The man that I draw, the one from my dreams is dead. I did some research and I found out I wasn't just imagining a man, he was real. I could feel love for him, I loved this man I don’t even know, and now I know he’s dead. Everyone I love dies Jenna." Parker spoke a half-truth as tears fell from her eyes.

"What else did you find?" Jenna asked, wiping more tears from her nieces eyes, remembering her niece’s drawings and dreams.

"Just that, why don't you go down stairs. I need to be alone for a little while." Parker said giving her the ‘Please go’ look.

After Jenna left her room Parker dug deeper into the hiding space and pulled out a large file. Opening it she skimmed pages until she got to the page that she wanted. Looking through the section she quickly got up and ran to her sister’s room to find no one in it. But sitting on the window seat was copies of the journal. Throwing the papers to the ground Parker ran downstairs to see only Jenna and Sara.

"Did Elena and Stefan go somewhere?" Parker asked looking at her aunt and her friend.

"Yeah, don't know where why?" Sara asked as Parker grabbed her car keys from Sara's coat.

"I'll see you later." Parker said running outside ignoring the protests about her just getting out of the hospital.

“PARKER, wait!” Sara called out Jenna seconds behind her.

**Fells Church Cemetery**

As she drove Parker thought over every gravesite that belonged to the founders. Turning down a couple roads into the woods Parker stopped next to non-other than Damon's car. Getting out of the car she ran in the direction that she could feel a buzzing coming from. It was the first time since she passed out that the buzzing had returned, and this was the one time she was grateful for it. Parker stopped in her tracks at the sight of her sister with blood on her mouth carefully going to Stefan away from Damon.

"Dumbasses," Parker muttered as somehow her sister and Stefan left quickly without noticing her.

"Dumbass," Parker said walking to Damon who was looking into his father's grave.

"What are you doing here Parker?" Damon said turning to look at her still holding the spell book.

"Oh you know, just thought I'd go for a walk, maybe dig up a grave. Too bad Stefan and Elena already did it, there goes my nights plans. Figured might get lost in the woods the night I get out of the hospital." Parker said nonchalantly as she walked to the grave.

"Aren't you mad at me for almost turning your sister into a vampire?" Damon asked looking at Parker.

"A little, but hey I figure it's going to happen eventually anyway since they're you know, dating." Parker said with a shrug causing Damon to laugh at her calmness.

"You are interesting," Damon said laughing before disappearing.

"God damn it, they just left the person who got out of the hospital earlier this morning to fill in the grave. They are all a bunch of JACKASSES." Parker said screaming the last part. She knew that the grave couldn’t be left dug up, council members liked to come out to the old graves for some ungodly reason.

Muttering under her breath Parker picked up a shovel and started to throw dirt into the hole. After about the fifth shovel of dirt Parker noticed something was slightly sticking out of the coffin. Jumping down into the grave Parker opened the noticing a small box next to his head. Grabbing the box about the size of a small jewelry box, Parker softly closed the lid seeing it close properly she climbed out of the hole and started to throw in more dirt.

By the time she filled the grave back up the torches had mostly gone out and she could barely see. Picking up the small box Parker started back to her car, stumbling the entire way.


	13. Fool Me Once

**Fool Me Once**

**Fell/Gilbert Residence**

Parker sat on the floor in her room playing with the box in her hand as Sara went on about how stupid she was for leaving like she had. Ignoring her friend Parker continued to play with the small box she had gotten out of the coffin. She hadn't opened it yet not wanting anyone to know what was in it before telling Damon she had it. She had gotten a call after she had gotten home about Elena being gone and something about a friend of Jeremy's being a vampire. Rolling her eyes Parker looked up at Sara.

"Go away," Parker said bluntly.

"Parker you were in the hospital, you shouldn't have been alone, let alone romping through the woods burying coffins!" Sara said glaring at her best friend.

"I'm fine, now go to work." Parker said rolling her eyes again and standing up.

"You are impossible." Sara groaned before leaving.

After Sara left Parker walked over to her bed and set the small box on it. With a smirk she walked over to her night-stand and picked up her phone sending a message to Damon about the box.

_aren't you mad at me cause I'm not going to save your sister?-D_

_No, because she is leverage. You don't kill the leverage- P_

_You are a strange person- D_

_Thank you- P_

_Be there in 20 with book-D_

Putting her phone down Parker walked to her dresser and pulled out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Quickly changing her clothes Parker then braided her hair. As she was putting the hair tie in her hair Damon walked into the room putting the grimoire on her bed. Before then sitting on the bed himself, and without saying a word picked up the small box.

"This was in the grave?" Damon asked with eyes slightly widened.

"Yeah, for some reason it wasn't allowing the coffin to shut all the way after Stefan took out that," Parker said pointing to the spell book.

"Do you know this is?" Damon asked holding the box up to her. Her reply was a shake of her head.

"This box, was made by me when I was eight years old. The only thing my father ever was proud that I did. I made it without any of his help. He vowed he would take it to his grave he was so proud." Damon said looking at the box with almost shock.

"Even after he killed you, he loved you enough to take that with him to his grave? Or he put something in it." Parker said smirking and receiving a nod.

"You open it," Damon said handing it to Parker picking up the spell book and opening it.

"Don't mind if I do," Parker said slowly opening the box and letting out a small gasp. Inside the box was a silver banded lapis lazuli ring with a 'L' in the middle, on top of a small piece of paper. "It's gorgeous."

"That was my mothers," Damon said watching as Parker picked it up. "She got it when she was a young girl, from her father."

"She must have been beautiful as well." Parker said looking at the ring with a sort of admiration.

"You can have it; my mother had told me when I was younger she always wanted a daughter to give it to, was going to give it to either mine or Stefan’s wives probably." Damon said almost shocked at himself.

"Thank you, Damon," Parker said placing it back in the box and clapping her hands. "So, what did you need?"

"Help," Damon said holding up the book.

"Okay," Parker said grabbing the book from him and flipping through it. They would take turns in who looked at the book for about an hour before Damon's phone went off. "Go take it."

After Damon left Parker picked the book back up and started to flip through the book quickly, she was a fast reader. There was a reason she was one of the best read members of the council and often got asked to assist English teachers grading papers. Damon came back in the room few moments later grabbing the book from her. Without a word he left leaving Parker muttering about the time he was raised in and how he was acting and how his mother should have scolded a little more when she was alive.

Getting up from her bed Parker walked over to the box that held the Salvatore mothers ring. Smiling she placed the box into the secret drawer in her desk before pulling out her sketch book. Sitting down Parker closed her eyes and focused on the dreams she had the night before. Finding what she wanted to draw Parker set forth in drawing. Finishing the sketch Parker placed the book down on her bed and looked at it. It was of a small child obviously a servant and a man who seemed strangely familiar to her.

Standing up Parker walked over to her phone that was on silent and saw that she had a text from Bonnie asking her to go to the old Fells Church, where the tomb was. Pulling on her shoes quickly Parker ran down the stairs two at a time and out to her car. Once in her car she drove taking the roads that she knew cops checked rarely and sped to the church.

**Fell’s Church**

"Jer," Parker asked seeing her little brother unconscious on the ground. Checking his pulse, she found he was fine and went down the stairs in time to see Bonnie convincing her grams to help with a spell to get Stefan out.

"Sheila," Parker whispered having seen the knowing look in the older woman's eyes.

As the torches flared slightly a single tear ran down Parker's face as her mind somehow connected with the elder witches. "Protect her Parker, I won't survive the night. Everything I have from Emily on Katherine will be sent to you." "I'll try to protect her, Sheila."

As the torches went down slightly Parker frowned as the girl she figured was Anna came out with someone. Ignoring them Parker continued to watch the witches as they cast the spell. "Stefan they can't hold it much longer," Elena yelled before running into the tomb.

"Shit," Parker said before focusing on Stefan and Damon projecting herself, for the first time since the buzzing had started, straight to them. When she appeared, Damon was freaking out about Katherine not being in the tomb. "Damon you need to get out, or you will be trapped in here for eternity."

"Damon," Elena yelled running into the room slightly noticing her sister, "Damon please."

Without saying a word Damon started to leave, Stefan walked behind his brother as they exited. Parker closed her eyes and woke up on the floor where she had fallen. Damon looked like completely heartbroken. Getting up off the ground Parker walked over to the Bennett witches checking on them. Stefan, Elena and Damon went out side of the tomb.

"Are you both alright? That looked like it was taking a lot out of both of you." Parker said rubbing Bonnie's shoulder slightly.

"Yeah, go take care your brother." Bonnie said while her grandmother nodded.

With a small smile Parker walked outside to see Elena walk up to Damon and give him a hug. A tear rolled down her face as she watched her sister hug the broken vampire. Parker walked over to them as Elena let go of Damon Parker stepped forward. "Love is blinding Damon, and it hurts so much, but it shouldn’t cause one to grieve like this. You deserve a love that doesn't cause you grief, a Love that is epic."

Not saying anything Damon pulled Parker into a hug knowing that Parker was speaking from her own experience, an experience of past lives. "Thank you," Damon finally said before flashing away. _‘You deserved an epic love, but **he** keeps you away from it!’_ Parker ignored the voice, choosing to dwell on it at a later time.

"Let's wake Jeremy up and take him home." Parker said wiping her eyes earning a worried look from her sister. Elena had picked up on the fact Damon knew something about her sister that she didn't.

**Gilbert House**

A little while later Parker stood downstairs talking to Jenna while Elena helped Jeremy out upstairs.

"I'm going to Bonnie's," Elena said before leaving.

"I'm going to go up and talk to him." Parker said to Jenna before walking up the stairs silently. She walked into her brothers’ room knowing he wouldn't hear or notice her. Parker carefully looked over his shoulder at what he was looking up on the computer.

"We need to talk," Parker said making Jeremy jump and turn to look at her with wide eyes.


	14. Few Good Men

**Few Good Men (Really, It's just Jeremy and Parker mainly)**

**Gilbert House**

"Parker," Jeremy said looking at his sister shocked.

"You can lie to Elena all you want. But when I ask you something you had better tell me the truth." Parker said waiting for a nod. "Now tell me what you remember happening."

And he did, Jeremy told Parker about going to the party with Anna. He told her about him going in to kiss her and her face changing. He told her he believed in vampires. In return Parker told him the truth.

"So I was right, Vicki was turning into a vampire," Jeremy said looking at his eldest sister.

"Yes, I'm sorry Jer." Parker said looking at him.

"You told me about memories you've been getting. Tell me more about them." Jeremy said avoiding the topic of Vicki.

"It's simple really, memories of me in the 1400s. My sketch book, I've been sketching out some of the memories. You'll have to come to my house to see them." Parker said with a small smile.

"You really should have been an artist or cook instead of a counselor, how do you even still have a job?" Jeremy asked looking at his sister.

"I don't," Parker admitted to her brother.

"Does anyone else know?" Jeremy asked looking at his sister with a worried expression.

"No Jer, only me and the other staff members at the school know. I am still on call and will only be working part time at the school, they don’t want me to over work myself." Parker said looking at the clock. "Jer come by my place tomorrow we can talk more."

"Okay, see you then even though you'll tell me stuff I think I’ll continue to google." Jeremy said as Parker started out the door smirking at her little brother.

PG

Parker sat at the kitchen table as Sara ran around trying to get ready for work. With a small smile on her face Parker grabbed Sara's and handed to her as she almost left without it. She still had yet to tell her best friend about no longer having a full time job. Only her brother knew, and she didn't know how to tell her aunt and younger sister. Shook her head slightly before getting up and starting to cook. When Jeremy walked into the house fifteen minutes later there was a plate with bacon, eggs, pancakes, and hash browns waiting for him, along with a large glass of orange juice.

"Are you stress-cooking again?" Jeremy asked taking a seat where the plate was waiting for him. Not looking at his sister he started to dig into the food making Parker laugh.

"Yes Jer, I'm stress-cooking. Some people stress shop, eat, no I cook. After we eat I'm going to start making some brownies and maybe something else sweet." Parker said sitting down across from her little brother as she dug into her own food.

"Tell me about the memories," Jeremy said between bites of food.

_Memories_

_Patience sat in the library reading a book when Matthew entered smiling followed by Rebekah. She didn't look up from her book or even acknowledge the two-people standing in front of her._

_"Patience, Lady Rebekah would like to spend some time with you while her brothers and I have a word." Matthew said after Patience didn't look up at him._

_"Take a seat, I'm almost done." Patience said gesturing to a chair near her but never looked up from the book that only had a page or two left for her to read._

_"Thank you," Rebekah said watching the brunette sitting in the chair. Matthew quickly left the room to return to the other men._

_After sitting in silence for not even a minute Patience shut her book and stood walking to a book shelf before returning. Sitting down she gave Rebekah a small smile, then a knowing smirk appeared on her face._

_"You should learn how to control your thoughts better." Patience said smirking at Rebekah's shocked face._

_"How?" Rebekah gasped out shocked._

_"The memories are coming back in clusters, the life from before you and the rest of your family was turned." Patience said looking down in almost shame._

_"You know then, about you and Kol?" Rebekah asked looking at her with hope in her eyes._

_"Only tidbits, not everything. Random moments more like it, I never did like being treated like a delicate flower. Hunting, and fishing, helping you fetch water. Small things, nothing big." Patience said with the shake of her head._

PG

"So you were married, and also had a lover?" Jeremy asked looking at his sister who was whisking together the brownie ingredients.

"No, I was married times two. My husband from the life before, I think my first one, was a vampire." Parker said tasting the batter before putting it in the greased and floured pan.

"So why hadn't your first husband, the first past life one turn you into a vampire in your first life?" Jeremy asked accepting the spoon to lick.

"I haven't remembered that much yet; besides it could be possible I was one. I don't remember my first life. Just the stuff I talked about in the life I am remembering now." Parker said standing up and closing the oven.

"What if the life you think is your first life isn't even your first life?" Jeremy asked with a look of awe on his face.

"You have been watching way too much Sci-Fi little brother." Parker said rinsing the bowls from the brownies stuff.

"Let's see; my one sister is dating a vampire, said vampires brother compelled me to forget my first love dying. My other sister is remembering her past life and was married to a vampire at one point. Who needs Sci-Fi these days," Jeremy said joking counting on his hand.

"Ooh don't forget your ex turned into a vampire by said vampire brother and said other sister can astral project and sort of sometimes read minds, I’ve got no control over here." Parker said jumping up and down.

"Yeah and said sister that is dating a vampire is best friends with a witch." Jeremy said clapping while his sister jumped.

"Want to help me make cupcakes?" Parker asked looking into the flour bag.

"Sure, if you tell me what you are going to do with all of this," Jeremy said grabbing more butter.

PG

Three hours later Parker and Jeremy walked into the Gilbert house both with a tray of deserts, and assorted candies. Setting down the trays on the counter Parker grabbed a piece of paper and wrote note as both siblings laughed.

"You mean to tell me that Sara, Zach, and you all got drunk while they visited you in college." Jeremy said laughing with tears in his eyes.

"Yea, and we didn't just get drunk, we were totally and completely smashed. Zach woke up in the campus jail, Sara woke up in her underwear in the school fountain." Parker said finishing the note with a funny smile.

"Wait, were did you wake up?" Jeremy asked becoming completely serious.

"In a bed at a hotel in the next town over, with one of the campus security officers," Parker said almost falling over with laughter, "drunken fail to get Zach out."

"I can't wait for college, but don’t think I will live up to your stunts. Let's go to the Grill," Jeremy said laughing at they walked out of the house. They drove to the Grill sharing more of Parkers less mature moments from that week.

**Mystic Grill**

As they pulled into the Grill Parker got out with Jeremy both grabbing two trays this time.

"I brought sweets," Parker yelled as she walked into the grill. Tickets were still being sold for the auction.

"Parker the world loves you," Several people said as Parker and Jeremy placed the trays on a table Mrs. Lockwood had cleared for them after receiving a call from Parker.

"I know I'm loved," Parker said smugly taking a cookie before walking to the bar with Jeremy.

"Are you stress-cooking again?" Elena asked looking at her brother and sister stuffing their faces with the sweets.

"What it to yeah?" Parker asked between bites.

"Already took some to the house, well If I feel the need to binge eat, I'm all clear." Elena said smiling at her brother and sister before grimacing at the eating habits.

"Yeah, we got to go." Parker said giving Elena a kiss on the cheek leaving behind crumbs.

"Gross," Elena aid wiping the crumbs from her face as Parker gave Stefan a kiss on the cheek before pulling a laughing Jeremy away.

PG

**Fell/Gilbert House**

Parker and Jeremy walked into Parker and Sara's house laughing and singing terrible Christmas songs. They both came to a sudden stop when they saw Sara and a guy just staring at all the food they had made.

"Okay, maybe I went a little over bored when I started making the lollipops." Parker said with a small nod.

"A little, do you even know how much money you could make if you sold this stuff?" The guy standing next to Sara asked, turning to look at them.

"Oh my God, you were stress-cooking," Sara said turning on her friend knowing exactly how she cooked that much.

"Yeah, I kind of lost my job at the school. Not completely but still only part-time now." Parker said earning a sad look from her best friend.

"Well, looks like you should just open a bakery slash art café." Sara said before picking up a muffin and taking a bite. The moan she let out made everyone laugh.

"I'm Killian by the way," The man said looking at Parker with a small smile.


	15. There goes the Neighborhood

**There goes the Neighborhood**

**Fell/Gilbert House**

Parker sat on the couch sketching as Sara and Killian started to devour all the food she had cooked. Shaking her head at the two who continued to eat or try something they hadn't just yet. She glanced over to Killian thinking he seemed familiar for some reason, she just couldn't quite figure out why he seemed so familiar to her. Getting the thoughts from her head she continued her sketch it was from one of the memories that she told Jeremy about while they baked together.

"These are amazing," Killian called out to her as he stuffed different candies into his mouth.

"Yes, did you try any of brownies," Sara asked with a mouth full of food.

"Alright you continue stuffing you faces with food, I'm going to head up to my room." Parker said walking up the stairs. Once in her room she placed the sketch on her bed.

She pulled out several other sketches and sketch books, looking at them she started to arrange the memories on her bed. Zoning out Parker started to take drawings from books and started placing them in an order that she wasn't sure how she even knew it. That's when she came across a drawing that she really couldn't remember drawing, it was of her reflection in water. But that wasn't the thing that drew her to the drawing, it was the fact that her reflection showed that she was pregnant.

"That must be why I wasn't turned," Parker whispered in wonder starring at the picture.

"What yeah doing?" Sara asked stepping into Parkers room seeing all the drawings ordered by time.

"Organizing the memories," Parker said placing the drawing of her reflection at the beginning of the childhood memories.

"Wait is that you, pregnant?" Sara asked looking at the drawing in shock.

"Yeah, but it's the life before this one," Parker said motioning to the rest of the pictures she had lain out.

"Wow," Sara said looking at the pictures noticing the great detail.

"Where's Killian?" Parker asked glancing at her friend as she admired the drawings.

"He left for his motel," Sara said setting the sketches back down, "You should so do it, you've got the talent. Maybe counseling wasn’t really your thing; I mean you were good at it. But cooking and art is your real thing."

"I'll think about it, the school still wants me on call and maybe working part time, once I’m cleared for more work there." Parker said turning to Sara, "Now go to bed, you have work in the morning."

As Sara left the room Parker looked around at all of her art work. With a sigh she grabbed paper clips and continued to organize the drawings until two in the morning. Looking at the clock Parker got on her bed and just stared up at the design she had drawn on the ceiling. Rolling over she turned out the light and closed her eyes.

PG

The next morning Parker got up and took a shower and cooked breakfast before six. Sara came down the stairs just as Parker was finishing up the food and starting to put food on two plates. Sara gave a noise of happiness as Parker placed a cup of coffee and food in front of her. Rolling her eyes Parker sat down across from her friend and started to eat.

"I'm going to go over and tell Jenna, and Elena about losing my job." Parker announced looking at her best friend for support.

"It is better to tell your sister who saw you everyday in the halls or in your office about it before she finds out about it at school." Sara said through a mouth full of food.

"You are very attractive." Parker stated looking at her friend seriously before both burst into laughter.

"Oh god," Sara giggled before shoveling in more food.

"Like legit babe, you rock it." Parker said wiggling her eyebrows making Sara laugh even more.

The two continued to joke around as they ate before Sara had to leave for work around seven. Sighing Parker grabbed her car keys and drove to her childhood and nearly forever home, it was tied with the Salvatore house.

**Gilbert House**

Once in the driveway Parker just sat there, all of her motivation to come clean with the truth had somehow disappeared. Leached right out of her on the drive over. Looking up Parker groaned when she saw her little brother making faces at her through his bedroom window. Shaking her head Parker turned her car off and walked up to the porch walking inside without even knocking.

"Hello Gilbert's and Sommers family," Parker screamed walking into the kitchen.

"Good to see you to," Jenna groaned slightly grabbing a cup of coffee.

"Park, what you doing here so early?" Elena asked walking into the kitchen yawning slightly.

"Umm... I need to tell you guys something," Parker said taking a deep breath.

"Dear god please don't say your pregnant." Jenna said suddenly wide awake.

"Of course she's not, your not are you?" Elena asked eyes bugging wide.

"No I'm not pregnant, I sort of lost my job at the school. Well not entirely, more like a forced vacation and maybe go back later part time." Parker said looking down.

"Oh PG," Jenna said walking over to her niece and rubbing her back.

"Is that why you made so much food?" Elena asked walking to hug her sister.

"Yeah it is, they told me that because of my health problems they didn't want me working as head counselor right now. Said that the stress wouldn't be good for me." Parker said as Jeremy walked into the room.

"Seriously open a bakery," Jeremy said grabbing a cup of coffee.

"Jer," Elena scolded as Parker laughed at her brother's bluntness.

"Jerky Jer," Parker teased earning a glare from her little brother. "Sorry Jessica."

"Oh god," Mumbled Jenna leaving the three siblings in favor of getting ready for school.

PG

**Mystic Grille**

Parker sat at the bar only being allowed water for the next couple of days, because no one wanted her to croak on the spot, apparently she was one of their biggest customers. Rolling her eyes when the bartender wasn't looking she swiped some vodka pouring herself some and putting back before anyone noticed. Or at least she thought no one noticed, that's when Damon sat down next to her.

"Damon, my drunken drinking buddy." Parker smirked looking at him.

"Hello Parker," Damon grumbled signaling for a drink.

"PG, that's not water in you glass is it?" The bartender asked knowingly looking at her.

"Damn straight it's not, I don’t do sober, to hard." Parker said downing the glass and plopping down a twenty. "See yeah Dianna."

Parker walked out of the Grill walking past Kelly Donavan having hated the woman her entire life. Once outside she looked around and plopped down on a bench. Looking across the street Parker noticed that the old bakery had a for-sale sign in the window. After thinking about it for a minute Parker stood and walked to the window and looked in. The baker still had a couple of customers, he was an old and frail man, Parker remembered his wife had passed away about a year before.

"Thinking about buying it?" Asked a male voice causing Parker to jump and turn. Not three feet away from her stood Killian and Sara.

"God you could have given me a heart attack," Parker said putting her hand to her rest in an attempt to calm her racing heart.

"We would never," Sara said jokingly.

“I mean look at all the times I’ve been to the hospital! Its possible!” Parker waved her hands.

Rolling her eyes she turned to look at the for-sale sign again. Sighing she turned back around to face her friend and her new-found companion. Not knowing much about him Parker tried to reach into Killian's mind coming up with nothing, wasn’t a shock she still couldn’t dive into one mind without being completely alone. But trying to get into his head caused her to grab her head slightly, it had been like running full speed into a brick wall. Shaking her head slightly Parker looked back at them noticing Sara questioning look and Killian's not so questioning look, meaning he knew exactly what had happened to her.

"I would love to buy the bakery, one problem; Money." Parker said after a minute deciding it best not to talk about her mind out in the open.

"I'll help," Sara said with a smile.

"You have a house to pay for, and I only have about one more check coming in." Parker said turning her friend down.

"My family has plenty of money around the world; I'll help you pay for it. No you won't have to repay me." Killian said causing Parker to raise her eyebrows.

"Seriously? You don't even know me," Parker asked looking at him like he had grown two more heads.

"That's what you think," Killian whispered to himself Sara being distracted by the deserts in the window not hearing him. Sara moaned looking at the assorted cupcakes drawing both of their attentions.

"There is still tons of sweets at home, I highly doubt you've already eaten them all." Parker said looking at her best friend but thinking of what Killian had muttered. 'he blocked me from his mind, does he know what I can do? Is he a vampire and knew me in my past life?' _“Why don’t you ask? He won’t hurt us!”_

"I know, but maybe you should talk to the owner for a second, didn't you have a part time job here when we went to high school?" Sara asked as they stepped into the bakery.

"Yeah I did, every time I worked they would let me take home 12 of anything." Parker said smiling at the smell of the bakery.

"Parker," The old man laughed noticing her after helping his last customer. He came out from behind the counter and pulled her into a hug. _'He always did say I was more like a kid than an employee to him.'_

"Mr. Baker it's good to see you again, you remember Sara my best friend, this is her friend Killian." Parker said gesturing to her companions.

"Boy looks like needs more sweets in diet." Mr. Baker said looking over Killian before grabbing and handing him two chocolate cupcakes. "On house."

"Thank you," Killian said through a mouth full of cupcake.

"I wanted to talk to you about the bakery," Parker said leaning against the counter as the old man turned the closed sign.

"I see, let us talk." Mr. Baker said pulling up a chair for himself and pointing at a couple of chairs for everyone else.

PG

**Salvatore Boarding House**

Parker walked into the boarding house without knocking, she had a key there really was no point in knocking, even if the vampires that lived there forgot she had said key. Stepping inside the house Parker could hear fighting and ran to into the room seeing Stefan and Damon attacked by two other vampires. Damon was fighting a male vampire by the banister while Stefan was fighting a female. 'Animal blood makes Stefan weaker,' Parker thought running forward placing her hands and flipping over a table to land three feet from Stefan.

With a swift kick she knocked the vampire slightly off balance stopping her from going after Stefan giving him a moment. With a second kick Parker sent the vampire slightly to Stefan allowing him to stake her with a piece of broken furniture. Turning from Stefan Parker stepped toward Damon who was still struggling with the male vampire. As Damon threw the vampire toward the fireplace Parker ran to stand besides Damon also joined by Stefan on Damon's other side.

"Damn it," Damon said as the male ran off seeing he was out numbered with his partner dead.

"I remember them, from 1864," Stefan said putting his hand where a piece of glassed had been, "They were in the tomb."

"Yeah, about that," Damon said glancing at Parker and Stefan.

"What do you mean 'Yeah, about that'?" Parker asked glaring at him.

In reply Damon explained about Pearl and Anna visiting him and talking about the tomb vampires. At the end of his talking Parker walked up to him and smacked the back of his head and yelling at him for not telling her about it. Stefan just watched the scene unfold in front of him with his jaw dropped since Parker physically flipped Damon in the middle of her rant.

"Are you done yet?" Damon asked from his spot looking up at her from the floor where he had landed.

"Now I'm done," Parker said calmly walking to the alcohol and getting a drink.

"So what are we going to do about this?" Stefan asked as the two in front of him both got drinks and acted like nothing had just happened.

"You are going to tell my sister about this tomorrow. And I'm going to have a little chat with my brother's potential girlfriend." Parker said taking a drink of the bourbon in her hand.

"She's a vampire that is possible over five hundred, what are you even going to talk to her about?" Damon asked giving her a 'what the fuck' look.

"Intentions to my little brother, as long as she doesn't hurt him, and she makes him happy I won't kill her. But also what her plans with these other vampires are, can’t have them getting the council up in a tizzy now can we." Parker said with a smirk receiving shocked expressions.


	16. Let The Right One In

**Let The Right One In**

**Mystic Grille**

"So you're Anna," Parker said from behind her little brother and the dark haired vampire next to him.

"Parker, how did you?" Jeremy asked shocked at his sister just appearing out of nowhere then he remembered what she could do.

"I think I'm getting some pretty good control of it. Now back to what I came here for," Parker said smirking at Anna before sitting next to her.

Anna looked at Parker confused with wide eyes as Parker just smirked at her. Suddenly Parker started laughing looking between the two with are you serious look on her face. Shaking her head as she laughed. "Your mind is very interesting." Parker finally said making the other two look like fish.

"What are you talking about?" Anna asked giving Parker a weird look.

"Oh I can read your mind, and Jessica if you wish to be a vampire it's okay with me. But if you start killing people I will beat the crap out of you." Parker said making both 'teens' jaws drop. "Oh I didn't tell you I could read minds did I. Well it’s a new development, and this is the first time I’ve managed without being only with the other person in a room."

"No," Jeremy said shaking his head in disbelief.

"That's alright I'm still getting used to it. There is a constant buzzing in the back of my head, gives me a headache. But I follow a buzz and I hear the thoughts running throw people's heads, just now I went into past thoughts. First time I've done that aswell," Parker said getting excited.

"That's kind of cool," Anna and Jeremy admitted.

"So have fun on your whatever this is, see yeah later." Parker said before disappearing leaving the two staring at the spot she had just been.

"That was awesome," Anna said still looking at the spot with Jeremy.

PG

**Fell/Gilbert House**

Parker smirked as she came to in her living room. Sara sat on the couch next to her drinking coffee, when she noticed her she gestured 'well'?

"I like her, and she and her mother truly just want peace." Parker said standing up and walking into the kitchen. She grabbed the cookie jar and started eating the cookies. Sara soon followed her and grabbed a handful of the cookies and eating some for herself.

"So make any more drawings last night?" Sara asked before shoving a cookie in her mouth.

"No, haven't been remembering anything for the last few days. But that's okay, my brain is going haywire trying to sort out the memories from both lives, can't imagine what is going to happen when I remember everything." Parker said with a small groan rubbing her temple.

"Then add on the hearing peoples thoughts," Sara said after taking a drink of her coffee.

"I'm going to borrow one of the grimoires from Sheila's, Bonnie gave me the key, and see if there is anything I could give people around so I can't hear their thoughts. I don't like invading people's privacy." Parker said with a small frown and eating more cookies.

"Yet you are perfectly okay with walking in people’s bedrooms while they are changing." Sara scoffed at her best friend. Parker only laughed in reply to her scoffing friend.

"Of course, and I’ve seen you naked nothing has changed!" Parker laughed stuffing her face.

PG

**Mystic High School**

Parker walked into the school and down the hallway until she reached the history classroom. Damon and Elena stood on the other side of Alaric's desk when she walked in and started laughing at Elena and Ric's confused looks. Damon smirked before he continued talking. No one knew that Damon was also telling Parker different parts of the plan than he was saying out loud. Damon and Parker had talked about her ability to read minds the night before and decided that when need be he would talk to her that way, they’d practiced and now she could recognize his in a crowd.

"If I can't go you can't go," Elena said pointing at her sister as Parker grabbed a stake.

"You're my baby sister Elena, shut up." Parker said in what her siblings called 'mommy' voice.

"Sorry," Elena mumbled as they walked out and to Damon's car.

"And you guys are dropping me off at my house; I'm of more use when I can disappear out of places." Parker explained as she handed Damon the stake in her hand and getting out of the car.

She ran up the stairs and into her house avoiding Sara and going to her room and lying down. Lying on her soft bed she closed her eyes and focused on Stefan. Slowly she could feel the air changing around her, her position going from lying down to standing. Thoughts around her could be heard in whispers. Opening her eyes Parker found herself standing in front of a chained up Stefan, and behind her was another chained up vampire. Upon a closer look she recognized him from the tomb.

Both vampires where about to question her when she held a finger to her lips. She picked up a stake that was lying on the ground and stepped behind a makeshift wall. Not a minute later Parker could hear the thoughts of Alaric and Damon close to the house. Not much later her eyes shot open and her eyes flashed red like they did on Halloween.

"Damn it Elena," Parker whispered well sort of growled.

Quietly Parker started to the door and glanced out looking for a hiding place and if any vampires. She quickly ran out of the room when she listened to the vampire in the halls thoughts. He had heard her, just as Damon was about to stake the vampire she jumped and staked the vampire dropping him to the ground.

"Are you insane?" Damon asked looking at Elena.

Parker ignored them taking the stake from the vampires back. She glanced up at her sister shaking her head with disappointment. She stood back up and walked back to the room that Stefan was being held in along with the other vampire Harper.

"Elena, you shouldn't be here." Stefan whispered through the pain.

"She was supposed to stay in the car," Damon said getting ready to stake Harper Parker grabbed his arm before he could.

"Not him," Stefan said slight nod at parker.

"Whatever," Damon said started for the ropes being stopped by Parker.

"Vervain," Parker said untying the ropes. "You guys hurry."

Parker disappeared from the room and appeared next to Ric. She gave him a look that screamed hurry before she disappeared again. Gasping she appeared in front of a vampire and kicked him sending him into another vampire. Reaching down she picked up a stake that the vampire had dropped and started to run at the vampires. As she staked one vampire she continued pushing the stake pinning and staking both vampires to the wall. Taking a deep breathe she started searching for other peoples thoughts.

"Oh shit," Parker muttered hearing the thoughts of other vampires, more vampires. Quickly she ran to Damon and Ric and saw them waiting to be attacked with the door shut. She stood between them glancing back and forth between them before she relaxed as she felt two new minds that weren't happy.

"What have you done?" Pearl asked Damon seeing all the dead vampires.

"What have you done? Your merry band of vampires spent the day torturing my brother." Damon said before Parker returned to her body having started to fade.

PG

**Fell/Gilbert house**

Gasping Parker sat up in her bed grabbing her head and shaking having given herself a headache from projecting to so many places. Groaning she stood up and walked downstairs holding her head. Arriving downstairs she found Sara and Killian talking and eating tons of the sweets Parker had made.

"Got any vodka in those cups?" Parker asked dropping down between the two.

"Sorry, but I will get you some Jack and Coke." Sara said getting up having seen her friend rubbing her head.

"You been asleep all day?" Killian asked.

"Don't play stupid, I know you know about my powers. You can block me." Parker said laughing at his shocked expression.

"Does Sara know?" Killian asked and not a moment later Sara came in and handed Parker her drink.

"About her powers? Yes, how do you know?" Sara said taking her seat as the phone rang making her groan.

"I got it," Parker muttered gulping down half the drink as she walked to the phone, "Hello?"

"We have a problem," The sheriffs voice said through the phone.


	17. Under Control

**Under Control**

**Gilbert House**

Parker walked up the steps of the Gilbert house after having been given a warning by Elena about John being there. Groaning she open the door and walked in silently, having perfected the art of sneaking around behind peoples backs at a young age. Only Jenna noticed she was there, John had his back to her and was confronting Jenna about selling the gilbert office.

"Actually, John there is an alternative trustee and that would be me." Parker said making herself known along with her displeasure of her uncle being there.

"Parker," John said turning around and receiving a strong glare from her.

"I don't like you, I never have, don't make me hurt you." Parker said setting down a plate of cookies for Jenna before leaving.

Once in her car Parker drove to the bakery and got out smiling at her friends standing by the door. Tarps covered the windows showing that the bakery was going under some renovations. Walking to Sara she smirked as a couple of men carried some stuff into the small building.

"Let's get working," Parker shouted with glee walking into the building.

PG

**Gilbert House**

Walking into the Gilbert house Parker prayed to anyone out there that Elena had only told her about Jeremy's paper. Upon her entrance she saw John and Jeremy sitting at the table eating Chinese take-out and Jenna eating and doing something in the kitchen. Rolling her eyes she remembered that Damon and the sheriff had texted her after the council meeting about him.

Sighing she dropped her stuff and walked into the kitchen grabbing a box and some chopsticks before digging in and ignoring her uncle’s presence. Smirking she laughed as they talked about the founders’ party and tradition.

"Why does she hate you?" Jeremy asked leaning into John making Parker laugh because she knew the answer.

"We used to sleep together," John said causing Jenna to throw something at him making both men duck with shocked looks on their faces.

"I'm standing right here," Jenna said in explanation, John just looked at her and went back to eating.

"I can't believe you just told him that," Parker said curling over with laughter.

"Parker," Jenna groaned glaring at her niece.

"What?" Parker asked stopping her laughter and taking on an innocent look.

PG

**Fell/Gilbert House**

Parker stood with Damon in her living room shaking her head as she groaned at what he had just told her.

"And you think it's a good idea to take him to a founder’s party where not only is there a ton of people, but a group of vampire hunters including me." Parker growled at the dark haired vampire in front of her.

"I need him to either crack or admit that he needs help." Damon said accepting the glass she handed him.

"Why do I feel as though I'm going to have to kick someone's ass tonight?" Parker said taking a large gulp of her own drink.

"Because you most likely will," Damon shrugged.

PG

**Lockwood Mansion**

Parker smiled kindly as she walked into the Lockwood Mansion arm linked with Sara's. Upon the sound of the music Parker groaned and nodded at Sara before taking her leave and walking off find a member of the council having been told she needed to check in.

Looking around she noticed Stefan walking out of the party with some blood on his hand. Parker focused as hard as she could on Stefan gasped in surprise at his thoughts. He was trying to resist the blood all while only thinking about it. Looking around she quickly found Sara and whispered in her ear telling about Stefan and to go to Killian and stay with him until she called. Looking around she walked to the large area and Saw John starting a speech, with a glance she saw Damon's confused look and quickly found her way to him.

"What's going on?" Parker whispered standing between Ric and Damon.

"Your uncle just so happens to have been dead not that long ago." Damon whispered in her ear.

"Oh," Parker said looking between him and Ric.

"Yeah, oh." Damon said.

The three-party goers stuck together after that shadowing john silently. A Little while later Parker saw Tyler and the Mayor enter the study. She left her place of shadowing her uncle to look in the study, she dropped her jaw as the Mayor smacked his son.

"Mayor," Parker said as he exited the room.

"Parker," Mr. Lockwood said cheerfully before his face drop as Parker stepped near him.

"I'm trained to kill a vampire, don't think I won't kill a man for abusing his son." Parker whispered in his ear before stepping back with a smirk set on her face. The Mayor only gulped as she walked away having seen her take on many people twice her size.

Parker walked outside looking smug until she saw her uncle talking to Damon and Ric. Groaning she walked over to them as her uncle turned to leave. When he turned to glance at them he faltered for a second at the sight of his niece standing with the two men glaring at him. Once he was out of sight parker groaned and looked at the two men beside her.

"I miss all the fun," Parker whined causing the men to laugh even though they were in trouble.

Getting home later that night Parker smiled at Sara waiting for her on the couch with non-other than Killian. Closing the door, she plopped down on the couch between them with a sigh. She glanced at them both as Sara handed her an Oreo.

"So who needs a job when the bakery opens?" Parker asked after plopping the store bought cookie in her mouth.


	18. Miss Mystic Falls

**Lockwood Mansion**

  
Parker stood in front of Carol Lockwood with a fake smile on her face as the older woman went on about needing someone to represent the past Miss Mystic Falls. In Other words, she wanted Parker to take part in the dance and present the award. After all she was Miss Mystic Falls, Twice, very rare but because of her birthday she was allowed to participate twice.

  
“Carol, I’ll do the dance and present the crown, but I can’t go to the rehearsal; Since I already know the dance, and other business that you are quite aware of.” Parker spoke leaning into the mayor’s wife so as not to be heard by the other female elite of the town.

  
“Oh, that should be perfect Parker, just get someone to escort you. Thank you so much, now I must be going sweetheart.” Carol walked off to instruct people on where to put things and on proper ways to arrange flowers. Shaking her head slightly Parker moved to the other side of the mansion, joining Sheriff Forbes, Damon, and her uncle John, and a few of the deputies in the know about vampires and the supernatural.

  
“Parker could you possibly go with John and Damon to make sure that the two of them don’t murder each other? I don’t need that murder case on my hands.” Liz asked when Parker was a few feet from her.

  
“Where are they going?” Parker laughed.

  
“Hospital Blood Bank, why are you laughing? On second thought I’m not sure I want to know with it being you.” John stared at Parker.

  
“Where are we going? Big Red hill! Where are we going? Big red Hill” Singing the song from Dora before Damon’s hand appeared over her mouth.

  
“No, just no.” Damon waited for her nod of conceit before removing his hand.

  
Sighing Parker informed them she had business to attend to in other locations, but she might make it to the Hospital later. A smirk appears on her face as she moves away from them. After receiving questioning looks from them, she continues to singing and skipping out the door.

**Parker’s Baking (Name of the Bakery)**

  
Parker practically waltzed into the bakery, like the actual dance, this earned her laughs from both Sara and Killian. Smile Parker continued over to them in a similar fashion, before stopping and performing a slow spin taking in the bakery.

  
“I can’t believe this place is almost done,” Parker smile going even wider if possible.

  
“So, you’ll be open just in time for the parade next week.” Sara winked at her best friend.

  
“I know it is like today, but could one of you, most likely Killian, be my escort for the pageant? I kind of agreed to present and do the dance. And Zach is a little to dead because of his uncle to escort me again.” Parker glared at the end.

  
“Well I would love to be your escort, but you are right those people are bunch of snobs most of the time. So I’m sure this handsome guy right here would be thrilled to dance with you. Two times Miss Mystic.” Sara said earning a smile at both women from Killian.

  
Parker smiled at Killian looking into his eyes, she stopped herself from gasping noticing he had eyes nearly identical to hers.

**Flashback to 1400s**

  
_Patience stood beside the young servant girl, a child she’d instructed other that she was to not be disturbed if she followed her and talked with her. Patience watched as Matthew talked amongst the different men of authority and power._

  
_“Amelia, why don't you go get yourself something to eat.” Patience whispered into the young girls ear._

  
_“Hello Darling,” Kol said appearing at her side as soon as Amelia was gone._

  
_“Lord Kol,” she replied with a slight nod and a small smirk forming on her lips._

  
_“Could I have this dance?” Kol asked offering his hand to her._

  
_“Matthew is talking, so why not,” Patience said accepting his hand._

  
_As Kol and Patience danced, from a corner of the room stood Killian assisting little Amelia with her plate as she tried to climb into a chair._  
_“Mister Killian, why are your eyes so kind like Ms. Patience?” Amelia asked accepting the plate from the brunette man. The question caused Kol to smile from the dance floor._

**Miss Mystic Falls Competition**

  
Parker stood behind Caroline helping the blonde to finish her hair, placing the hair piece to finish pinning it from her eyes. Jenna stood a couple of feet away at Elena’s vanity holding a curling iron.

  
“I’m rooting for you,” Parker leaned down and whispered into Caroline’s ear, before leaving to put on her own dress and finish her own hair. Parker stepped into her sisters dressing room, noting Elena stood with a worried look on her face.  
Parker grabbed her gown bag and hung it on the wall before shutting the door, turning to look at her sister telling Elena to speak. Parker opened the garment bag not knowing what Carol had chosen for her to wear, she hadn’t had time to find a dress herself.

  
“Stefan is still on human blood,” Elena said looking worriedly at her sister.

  
“Crap on a basket,” Parker muttered starring at her sister before pulling her gown from its bag. “And yes that is all I got, first thing that came to mind.”

  
“Will you try and help?” Elena asked helping her sister pull her dress from its bag. The two stared at the dress for a moment before looking at each other.

  
“That’s a dress fit for a queen,” Elena gasped starring at the black Mermaid dress that also had a black lace design cape attached.

  
“I will help you with Stefan, or at least try to. But right now, we need to get into our dresses. You first. Also I’m rooting for Caroline.” Parker smiled at her sister.

 

**Miss Mystic Pageant**

  
Parker sent Elena out first, having to adjust her dress and crown, both black, ensuring Carol wouldn’t attempt to scold her for anything being crooked. She exited the dressing room and moved towards Carol, he cape flowing perfectly behind her. Each of the contestants could only stare at her with awe as she moved with a practiced ease, head held high looking like a queen and not someone at pageant.

  
“You look beautiful Parker. You are going down first.” Carol smiled at her.

  
Parker's descent down the stairs silenced everyone in attendance, placing looks of awe across every face.  
“May I introduce to you, Ms. Parker Gilbert two-time Miss Mystic Falls, and her escort Killian Coleson.” Mayor Lockwood spoke as Parker made the descent accepting Killian’s hand. Parker carefully glanced at Killian upon hearing the last name he used.

  
During the dance Parker tried to reach out and find Stefan with her powers, but she was still learning some control over them and there was so many people around she wasn’t sure if she was finding Stefan or not. She could make out Damon and Elena’s and chose not to listen to them, and continued searching. She made sure to keep a calm and serene look on her face the entire span of the dance, not letting anyone guess she was straining herself trying to find Stefan.

  
Not long after the completion of the Dance Parker stood on stage just to the side allowing the audience to see all of the contestants. Her serene look faltered for only a second as she heard some of the contestants asking about Amber, a contestant who had arrived to get dressed but never came out of the dressing rooms. Her attention was brought back to the pageant when Mayor Lockwood showed her a note card and started giving a speech about the girls. When his speech was done Lockwood turned to Parker.

  
“This years Miss Mystic Falls, is none other than Caroline Forbes, I knew you’d be the one. “Parker whispered the last bit to Caroline as Carol placed the sash on Caroline. Parker placed the crown that was held on a pillow by one of the other founding ladies.

**Finding Stefan**

  
As Parker exited the stage she heard whispered thoughts from several members of the council, blood was found on a mirror. Since everyone was focused on Caroline, Parker made her way to the exit stepping outside of everyone insides thoughts.  
‘Can’t Stop…’ Parker caught, and started running as best as she could in the direction the thoughts originated.

  
“STEFAN.” Park yelled coming to a halted a few feet from Stefan.

  
Seconds later Damon joined her, “Stefan stop, you can control it.” Damon spoke walking in front of Elena and Bonnie who had somehow noticed Parker sprinting, though now that Parker thought about it, she did have a cape that had sparkle beaded designs on it. She tuned back into what was happening around her as Bonnie gave Stefan an aneurysm.

  
PG~PG

  
Parker stood beside Amber who lay on a gurney receiving medical treatment. She watched as Liz talked with Elena and Bonnie, the girls relaying a story about Parker and Damon making it where neither girl could really see what happened. Parker chose to talk to Amber and help patch her up, seeing what all the young girl remembered. If she’d shown up with Damon Amber would have been dead.

  
“She should be good and stable enough to go to the hospital now, make sure she sees Dr. Fell.” Parker pointed at the paramedic.

  
As the ambulance pulled away Killian and Sara stepped to her side.

  
“Everything going to be okay?” Sara asked as they moved to Parkers mustang.

  
“Hopefully Damon and Elena can get through to and help Stefan. Hate to have to stake my little sisters boyfriend.” Parker answered unlocking the car.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 I don't own either of these images

Parker's Dress

 

 

Parker's Crown

 


End file.
